Hey, Sexy Lady!
by BumBummie
Summary: "Kita lanjut di dalam saja. Aku takut tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk dan melihat kita" ucap Siwon yang segera menggendong Kibum masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet pria./"Shit! Siapa yeoja itu?"/Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum. SiBum, HaeBum, KyuBum. Warning inside!
1. Prologue

Dislaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC, smut, dirty talk, Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum

Official couple: SiBum

Crack couple: HaeBum, KyuBum

**oOoOoOo**

**Prologue**

**oOoOoOo**

"Won, Kyu, lihat mahasiswi baru itu" seorang namja bermata ikan bernama Lee Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang yeoja dengan pakaian cukup terbuka. Kedua tangannya menepuk pundak kedua temannya untuk ikut menatap yeoja itu.

"Itu Kim Kibum, kan? Mahasiswi fakultas bahasa inggris?" kali ini namja berambut coklat bernama Cho Kyuhyun ikut menimpali ucapan Donghae.

"Seksi sekali" namja tampan satu lagi yang bernama Choi Siwon mulai menatap yeoja tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Lihatlah pahanya yang putih itu" timpal Donghae ketika matanya menatap paha mulus yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kibum itu.

"Dan dadanya yang besar itu" mata Kyuhyun membulat hingga seolah ingin meloncat keluar saat melihat payudara yeoja cantik itu yang tampak menyembul di balik t-shirt v-necknya yang rendah.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Siwon ketika mendapati celana jeans yang dikenakannya tiba-tiba menyempit. Akibat dari bayangan-bayangan liar tentang mahasiswi baru yang dilihatnya.

"Won, kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak tahu pada tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang mulai resah dan berkeringat.

"Hahaha... kau terangsang, Won? Haha-…hmmph…" kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan terhenti ketika tangan Siwon membekap mulutnya.

"Diam! Suaramu keras sekali, ikan! Ini masih di kantin. Jika ada yang mendengar, bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai mahasiswa teladan" ucap Siwon pelan. "Lagipula aku pria normal yang pasti terangsang jika melihat yeoja seksi seperti Kibum" lanjut Siwon lebih pelan.

"Kau benar, Won. Kenapa tidak kau jadikan Kibum pacarmu supaya kau bisa melakukan this and that setiap saat?" saran Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila? Pasti ia tidak mau. Jika kulihat dari pandanganku, ia bukan yeoja sembarangan yang bisa dengan mudah dipacari dan ditiduri begitu saja " balas Siwon.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Donghae menyela. "Aku lebih tahu banyak tentangnya. Kau tahu Hangeng pacar Heechul?" lanjut Donghae.

"Si Cina itu? Aku tahu" jawab Siwon.

"Nah, dia itu mantan pacar Kibum sewaktu SMA. Hangeng pernah bercerita padaku tentang mantan pacarnya itu" Donghae mulai bercerita.

"Apa yang Hangeng ceritakan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kibum itu yeoja yang mudah terlena dengan sentuhan namja. Dan Hangeng sendiri mengatakan jika ia mencium Kibum sekali saja, Kibum selalu meminta lebih dan lebih hingga ia..." Donghae memotong cerita singkatnya ketika dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Siwon yang semakin resah. Kali ini bukan hanya Siwon saja, namun Kyuhyun juga ikut terbawa cerita Donghae yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Hi-hingga ia apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi terbata-bata. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu arti dari akhir kalimat yang Donghae ceritakan namun entah mengapa mulutnya menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hingga ia ahh…uhh…" Donghae membuat suara desahan untuk menggoda kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Terlihat dari wajah Siwon yang bertambah resah dan bergerak tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pipinya makin memerah, tangan kanannya meremas jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sesuatu yang telah menegak di balik celananya. Beruntung ketiganya kini menempati meja di bagian pojok kantin, hingga apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak terdengar kecuali jika setengah berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Donghae tadi.

"Dasar ikan! Aku tahu kau pasti juga sedang turn on!" ucap Siwon dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon menekan sesuatu di balik celana Donghae yang menggembung dengan sedotan jus jeruk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sial kau, Won!" ujar Donghae segera menutupi bagian selatannya dengan tas punggungnya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Siwon mengejek.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan jus mangga seperti biasa, ya"

Suara seorang yeoja terdengar lembut, mengejutkan ketiga namja tampan yang sedang 'tegang' tersebut.

"Ki-Kibum…" ucap Donghae sangat pelan. Donghae yang pertama menyadari siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut. Kini di depan matanya terlihat seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi aduhai sedang duduk manis di dekat meja yang mereka tempati. Yeoja yang tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan ia dan kedua temannya kini berada sangat dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

"Oh, my God" Siwon terlihat semakin resah.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya semakin menegang.

Namun Kibum yang sedang dijadikan objek ketiga namja 'lapar' tersebut tetap duduk santai tanpa merasa ada gangguan di sekitarnya. Sambil menunggu jus pesanannya datang, Kibum merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah novel yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ah, ponselku" Kibum sedikit panik ketika mendapati ponselnya yang terjatuh ke lantai kantin saat mengambil novel dari tasnya. Jarak ponselnya yang terjatuh lumayan jauh dengan jaraknya duduk membuat Kibum tidak mungkin mengambilnya dalam posisi duduk. Dengan segera, Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukan tubuh proporsionalnya untuk mengambil ponsel kesayangannya tersebut.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, gerakan membungkukan tubuhnya itu menjadi posisi berbahaya bagi ketiga namja yang masih duduk manis menatapnya. Gerakan tubuh Kibum yang membungkuk dan membelakangi ketiga namja itu bagaikan slow motion di depan mata 'lapar' namja-namja tersebut.

Tiga pasang mata namja itu tak berkedip menatap Kibum hingga sesuatu di balik rok pendek itu terlihat…

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH~~!" teriak Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Dengan cepat, tiga namja itu keluar dari kantin dan berlari tanpa arah dan terpisah. Membuat Kibum kaget dan menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" kata Kibum bertanya-tanya. Bukan hanya Kibum yang dibuat kaget oleh suara teriakan tiga namja itu, namun seluruh penghuni kantin pun ikut terkejut hingga ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makanannya tersedak.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC/END?**

**oOoOoOo**

Mind to review?


	2. That Girl!

**oOoOoOo**

"Siwonnie, cepat bangun, sayang" suara seorang wanita berumur hampir setengah abad namun masih terlihat sangat muda terdengar lembut mengalun. Tangannya yang masih halus tanpa kerutan membelai pipi seorang namja yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ugghh~ nanti saja, eomma" namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang wanita yang ternyata adalah eommanya.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" sang eomma kali ini mengusap punggung kekar anaknya yang masih tak ingin beranjak dari ranjang tidur empuk nan mewahnya.

"Unngghh~ iya. Hmmpph~" tanpa sadar Siwon mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar aneh bagi telinga eommanya.

"Siwonnie?" wanita cantik itu mulai bingung dengan gerak-gerik aneh anaknya. Tangan Siwon yang tadi memeluk guling di sampingnya kini telah bergerak masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Ohh~ hmmpphh~ Kibummie~" Siwon mulai lagi.

"Hah? Siapa Kibummie?" tanya sang eomma semakin bingung ketika anak sulungnya itu menyuarakan nama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Rasa khawatir mulai melingkupi hati wanita itu ketika Siwon bergerak resah namun masih memejamkan matanya. Disentuhnya dahi Siwon untuk memastikan anaknya tidak sedang mengalami demam tinggi hingga kejang-kejang begini. "Tidak panas. Lalu kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya eomma Siwon yang semakin khawatir.

"Ahh~ Kibummie, a-aku…" Siwon semakin menggeliat tak beraturan, membuat eomma-nya semakin kebingungan.

"Siwonnie, kau kenapa? Bangunlah, sayang"

"AAAAHHH~" jerit Siwon dan tubuhnya mengejang beberapa saat. Namun detik berikutnya Siwon kembali tenang, tubuhnya tak bergerak resah seperti beberapa saat lalu. Matanya masih terpejam dan sepertinya ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Si-Siwonnie?" sang eomma yang melihat anaknya sudah tenang bukannya lega namun malah semakin bingung saat sepasang mata wanita itu menatap horror pada selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Siwon.

Basah.

"Siwonnie, kau ngompol?" tanya sang eomma hingga mata Siwon yang semula terpejam langsung terbuka seketika. Dengan cepat Siwon mengubah posisinya yang semula tertidur menjadi duduk. Perlahan ia buka selimutnya.

"Maksud eom-" Siwon melihat sebuah 'danau' kecil telah tercetak di ranjang mewah itu tepat di dekat selangkangannya. Namun bukan air biasa yang menjadi tampungan 'danau' itu, melainkan cairan asing berwarna putih yang menggenang diatas ranjangnya. Dan matanya menangkap celana tidurnya yang ikut basah seolah 'danau' itu bersumber dari apa yang ada di dalam celananya.

"KYAAAAA~" seketika terdengar suara teriakan seorang namja layaknya teriakan yeoja yang hendak diperkosa.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC, smut, dirty talk, Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum

Official couple: SiBum

Crack couple: HaeBum, KyuBum slight!YeBum

**oOoOoOo**

**That Girl!  
**

**oOoOoOo **

Hari ini jalanan kota Seoul terlihat lenggang. Entah mungkin karena hari yang masih pagi atau karena ini hari kejepit nasional, membuat semua jalan kota Seoul hampir tidak terlihat berbagai kendaraan pribadi kecuali kendaraan umum itu pun hanya beberapa yang lewat. Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk sebuah mobil mewah yang melaju seenaknya di jalan yang sepi. Terlihat sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di lenggangnya jalanan Seoul. Namun mobil itu melaju perlahan ketika memasuki halaman parkir sebuah universitas bergengsi di Korea. Mobil itu memutari seluruh halaman parkir untuk menemukan sebuah lahan kosong yang masih bisa ditempati.

Ckkiiiitt~

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil seharga rumah mewah empat tingkat tersebut telah terparkir sempurna di tempat yang seharusnya karena sebenarnya halaman parkir kampus hari ini sangat sepi dan hanya beberapa mobil saja yang tampak terparkir disana. Tapi entahlah sang pengemudi mobil mewah itu memilih untuk mengelilingi halaman parkir terlebih dahulu lalu menempatkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang ia rasa cocok untuk mobilnya. Dasar orang kaya!

Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam dan bertubuh kekar layaknya para bintang susu kesehatan pria. Dapat terlihat dari baju lengan panjang yang namja itu kenakan, ternyata mencetak jelas dada bidang dan kotak-kotak di sekitar perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang terpahat indah di setiap sisinya. Mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis, dan lesung pipi yang muncul ketika tersenyum. Apa lagi yang kurang dari fisik namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon ini?

"Won~" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Matanya menatap ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Kyu?" kini dilihatnya seorang namja yang telah lama dikenalnya. Rambut ikal kecoklatan dan mata bulat namja itu menjadi ciri khas Siwon untuk mengenal namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tumben kau sendiri, Kyu. Dimana Hae?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya.

"Hae ada di kantin, Won. Makanya aku disini untuk mengajakmu ke kantin" jawab Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Siwon dan menariknya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah aku adalah pacarmu, Kyu" Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menariknya bagaikan seorang yeoja yang mengajak kekasihnya ke suatu tempat.

"Hehehe… Wonnie-chagi, kita ke belakang kampus, yuk. Aku sudah membeli kondom untukmu, lho" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa dan mengamit lengan Siwon lagi dengan manja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Siwon bergidik ngeri menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi yeoja genit jadi-jadian itu.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda, Won" Kyuhyun melepaskan apitan tangannya pada lengan Siwon. "Ayo, Hae sudah menunggu"

Tanpa banyak kata Siwon pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju kantin untuk menemui satu sahabatnya lagi disana, Lee Donghae.

**oOoOoOo**

Suasana kantin kampus saat ini tidak terlihat begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Ah, bukan tidak begitu ramai, malah bisa dibilang sepi. Bukan hanya sepi oleh mahasiswa, pedagang kantin yang biasanya selalu setia melayani nafsu para mahasiswa kelaparan pun hari ini banyak tak terlihat. Kantin yang dapat menampung dua puluh lapak makanan dan seribu mahasiswa itu hari ini bagaikan ruangan kosong yang hanya diisi beberapa mahasiswa yang sebagian besar belum sarapan. Pedagang kantin yang buka pun tampak terlihat ogah-ogahan. Hari kejepit nasional ternyata dapat mengubah segalanya.

"Hey" Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae yang tengah duduk santai dan sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Hey, Won" balas Donghae menatap Siwon sebentar lalu menatap tabletnya lagi.

"Won, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu menyeruput kopi susu-nya.

"Kelasku masuk dua jam lagi. Kau?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Aku ada kelas nanti siang" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hah? Lalu mengapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini? Rajin sekali" tanya Siwon.

"Pagi-pagi begini aku ingin melihat 'pemandangan' yang segar-segar" jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya tetap meminum kopi susu-nya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja cantik berambut kemerahan dan mempunyai tubuh yang cukup seksi.

"Kim Heechul? Berani sekali kau menatap pacar orang, Kyu. Kau bisa habis oleh Hangeng nanti" kata Siwon.

"Jangan lihat yeoja itu seolah ia sudah punya pacar, Won. Lihat apa yang dibelakang tubuhnya itu" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan santai.

"Wow" kali ini Siwon menggumam pelan melihat apa yang ada di punggung yeoja tersebut.

Tali bra tipis terlihat jelas dari punggung yeoja bernama Heechul tersebut karena yeoja itu mengenakan baju yang transparan di bagian belakangnya. Hingga saat Heechul merapikan rambut panjangnya ke depan, dapat terlihat sebagian besar punggung mulus dan tali bra berwarna putih yang menghiasinya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian berdua lihat?" tanya Donghae heran melihat kedua temannya yang tak berkedip memandangi sesuatu meskipun objek yang dilihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka. "Heeeyy~!"

"Pemandangan yang lumayan, Kyu. Kau memang hebat!" puji Siwon seraya menyeka air liurnya yang hampir keluar.

"Hehe… itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu datang pagi, Won. Mahasiswi pagi banyak sekali yang seksi dan itu bisa dijadikan santapan untuk sarapan" ujar Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kau melewati momen berharga, Hae" jawab Siwon.

"Jangan katakan aku tidak melihat yeoja seksi yang kalian lihat" Donghae mulai curiga.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, Hae. Hehe…" balas Kyuhyun seraya tertawa pelan diikuti Siwon.

"Sial! Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" kesal Donghae.

"Habis kau hanya sibuk dengan tabletmu itu. Kami juga tidak mau menganggumu, Hae" jawab Siwon. Donghae hanya merengut kesal.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat Donghae yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Namun tak lama tertawaan itu meredam dan ketiga namja tersebut kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Hey, apa pagi ini kalian telah melihat Kibum?" tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraan dengan suara yang setengah berbisik.

"Belum" jawab Donghae singkat. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang berkutat pada tabletnya. "Ada apa kau menanyakan Kibum, Won?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang seakan menginterupsi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menanyakannya saja" jawab Siwon santai meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diintrogasi.

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Won" timpal Kyuhyun. "Kemarin kau ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tertunda setelah melihat 'itu', kan?"

"Ya! Seperti kalian tidak melakukan saja. Aku tahu kalian juga pergi ke toilet yang berbeda!" balas Siwon tepat sasaran.

"Kau tahu saja, Won" ucap Donghae jujur dan memukul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Lagi pula siapa yang tahan dengan yeoja seksi seperti Kibum itu" lanjutnya.

"Apa lagi setelah melihat underwearnya yang transparan itu" kali ini Kyuhyun berucap tanpa dosa, membuat mata Donghae dan Siwon menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sedikit takut melihat tatapan horror kedua sahabatnya itu. Apa ada yang salah dari yang ia ucapkan?

"Haha… kau benar, Kyu. Apa kalian lihat belahan yang tercetak di underwear itu?" kali ini malah Donghae ikut-ikutan menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun lah yang menatap tajam padanya.

Wajah Donghae berubah pucat ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun malah balik menatap tajam padanya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya, Hae" jawab Siwon tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang Siwon lah yang menjadi objek tatapan tajam Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Mengapa saling menatap begitu?

"Won, aku tahu apa yang kau alami tadi pagi" Kyuhyun membuka topik baru. Senyum evil-nya membuat Siwon bergidik ngeri.

"Apa? Jangan sok tahu, Kyu!" ujar Siwon yang sebenarnya mulai resah. 'Apa yang anak itu ketahui tentangku tadi pagi? Ah, jangan-jangan..' batin Siwon.

"Tadi pagi aku melewati rumahmu dan di depan rumahmu terdapat sebuah jemuran" jawab Kyuhyun.

'Sial! Ia tahu!' batin Siwon yang benar-benar resah sekarang.

"Hah? Jemuran? Rumah Siwon yang besar itu terdapat jemuran di depannya?" tanya Donghae antusias sambil menahan tawa. Ia juga heran kenapa orang kaya seperti keluarga Siwon memilih untuk menjemur di halaman depan rumahnya. Masa' rumah mewah bak istana terdapat hiasan sebuah jemuran? Jangan-jangan kerupuk yang akan dimasak pembantu keluarga Choi dijemur juga di depan rumahnya. Tapi masa' iya keluarga Choi yang kaya itu makan kerupuk? Begitu lah sekelebat pikiran Donghae yang bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya.

"Iya. Dan kau tahu, jemuran itu adalah sp-hmmpphh…"

"Ya! Hentikan ceritamu, Kyu" Siwon membekap mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk bernafas.

"Ayolah, Won, aku ingin mendengar cerita Kyuhyun" bujuk Donghae membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman maut Siwon dari mulutnya.

"Itu sprei ranjang Siwon- hmpphh…" ujar Kyuhyun cepat dan setengah berteriak ketika mendapat kesempatan mengeluarkan suaranya saat cengkraman tangan Siwon pada mulutnya mengendur. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah menikmati sarapannya menoleh ke arah ketiga namja aneh itu karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

'Ya Tuhan, hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai mahasiswa teladan' batin Siwon meratapi nasibnya kini saat melihat semua mata di kantin itu tertuju padanya. Refleks, tangan Siwon pun melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Hahaha… aku tahu apa yang kau mimpikan semalam, Won. Ehehe.~" ucap Donghae yang sepertinya tertular senyum evil Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya merengut kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah berusaha mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Itu wajar dialami seorang namja. Kalian seperti tidak pernah mengalaminya saja" bela Siwon dengan wajah yang masih merengut seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon oleh ibunya.

"Tapi nggak segitunya juga kaleee~" balas Donghae menirukan sebuah kalimat yang sering diucapkan pada sebuah acara komedi kesukaanya. "Menurut pandanganku, kau itu orang yang mudah sekali mengeluarkan spermamu, Won" lanjut Donghae mulai frontal.

"Heh? Itu kan wajar saja. Seorang namja tergoda dengan yeoja seksi lalu ia membayangkannya hingga terbawa tidur" elak Siwon lagi.

"Ya, aku setuju juga denganmu, Won" ucap Kyuhyun yang tadi menjatuhkan Siwon sekarang malah membela Siwon.

"Hah? Sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang heran dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak di pihak siapa-siapa, Hae. Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua seumur hidupku~" balas Kyuhyun merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aish! Dia mulai lagi" keluh Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu, sayang. Rasuki aku sesukamu. Ahh~ aah~" Donghae membalas dengan dramatis dan sensual seraya mengusap dada Kyuhyun. Siwon bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang suka kumat itu.

"Ayo, sayang, kita membuat baby Cho" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hiihhss~" Siwon berdesis. Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertawa dan mereka merangkul pundak Siwon yang masih saja berjengit.

**oOoOoOo**

"Siwon-ssi" terdengar suara lembut khas yeoja memanggil nama Siwon dari kejauhan. Sang empunya nama segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu.

Kim Kibum.

'Yeoja seksi itu lagi' batin Siwon ketika mendapati Kibum yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Matanya beralih pada dua buah gundukan besar di dada yeoja itu yang tampak meloncat-loncat di dalam bajunya.

Glek~

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap dua benda itu. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga menatap yeoja itu sama dengan Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau kehilangan sesuatu saat di kantin kemarin?" tanya Kibum ketika ia sampai di hadapan ketiga namja yang tak berkedip menatapnya. "Hey~"

"Ah, aku lupa. Memang apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Siwon balik. Ia hanya ingat kemarin di kantin ia, Donghae dan Kyuhyun membicarakan Kibum lalu berlari keluar kantin setelah melihat 'sesuatu'.

"Ini dompetmu, Siwon-ssi. Masa' dompetmu tertinggal kau sampai lupa hingga sekarang?" jawab Kibum menyerahkan dompet kulit itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Ah, iya, ini dompetku. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa, ya? Hehe…" ujar Siwon dan tertawa garing. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan jika dompetnya tertinggal atau hilang sekali pun. Karena ia masih menyimpan banyak kartu ATM di rumahnya dengan nominal tak sedikit hingga angka '0' nya pun hampir tak terhitung jika semua jumlah tabungan dalam kartu ATM Siwon digabungkan.

"Aku tahu ini dompetmu karena di dalamnya terdapat kartu pengenalmu" lanjut Kibum. "Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Siwon-ssi" Nah, hanya kartu pengenalnya lah yang Siwon khawatirkan jika dompetnya hilang.

"Terima kasih, Kibum-ssi" ucap Siwon menaruh dompet itu ke dalam tasnya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Siwon.

"Sudah" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau mau jus mangga, Kibum-ssi?" kali ini Donghae ikut bersuara. Setelah kejadian Kibum yang memesan jus mangga kemarin membuat Donghae mengetahui satu lagi informasi tentang Kibum yang ternyata menyukai jus mangga.

"Ah, itu pasti enak sekali. Tapi tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Panggil aku Donghae, Kibum-ssi. Atau kau boleh panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'oppa' jika kau mau. Karena aku tahu kau pasti lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku" kata Donghae seraya tersenyum. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae heran. Tumben sekali namja ikan itu bersikap gentle pada seorang yeoja.

"Baiklah, Donghae-oppa" panggil Kibum. Donghae yang mendengarnya bagaikan melayang di udara.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Hmm… ahjumma, tolong jus mangganya satu" ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak pada si penjual jus untuk membuatkan pesanannya segera. Untung saja ahjumma penjual jus tidak absen dari berdagangnya hari ini seperti pedagang lainnya.

"A-ah, kau memesankannya juga. Terima kasih, Donghae-oppa" ucap Kibum menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Dan dapat Donghae lihat belahan payudara Kibum dari kerah baju lengan panjangnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun ikut mengintip-intip apa yang ada di balik baju cukup ketat tersebut.

"Y-ya, sama-sama" balas Donghae terbata. "Duduklah disini" Donghae mengambil satu kursi kantin dari meja lain dan di tempatkan di sampingnya.

"Baiklah" Kibum pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae tanpa ragu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terpaku dan seolah tak percaya dengan kejadian di depan mereka. Semudah itu Donghae membuat Kibum, si objek fantasi liar mereka menurut dan terduduk di samping Donghae.

"Kibum-ssi, kau belum tahu namaku. Aku Cho Kyu-"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Cho Kyuhyun, kan?" ucap Kibum yakin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Ahihihihi~" Siwon tertawa pelan menirukan tokoh kartun kesukaannya, Bernard Bear. Kyuhyun merengut.

"Hmm… dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mahasiswa fakultas pendidikan matematika yang cerdas. Dosenku pernah bercerita tentangmu. Siapa yang tidak tahu kau, Kyuhyun-ssi?" jawab Kibum santai. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. 'Sebegitu terkenalnya kah diriku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ketiga namja itu hanya melamun tanpa tahu apa yang dipikirkan, namun sesekali tatapan mata ketiga namja itu berhenti sejenak di dada besar Kibum yang tidak menyadari tatapan nakal namja 'berbahaya' tersebut.

Entah sejak kapan celana yang Siwon kenakan mulai menyempit. 'Sial! Kenapa hanya dengan melihat payudara besar yang masih tertutup baju itu aku langsung turn on?' batin Siwon dalam hati.

"Ini jusnya. Selamat menikmati" tiba-tiba seorang ahjumma yang menaruh jus mangga di atas meja mereka membuyarkan lamunan ketiga namja itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kibum yang memang menyukai jus mangga segera meminum jus tersebut dari sedotan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan ketiga namja yang melihatnya 'lapar'. Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulutnya seakan tidak bisa menutup lagi menikmati pemandangan Kibum yang tengah serius menyedot isi dalam gelas tersebut. Donghae membuka lebar kedua matanya tanpa berkedip. Siwon hanya diam melihat bibir Kibum dan sesekali mengelus bagian selatannya.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga memandangku, eoh?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan menyedotnya karena heran dengan tatapan aneh dari ketiga namja itu.

Slap~ Slap~ Slap~

Siwon menampar pipinya sendiri lalu menampar kedua pipi temannya itu agar tersadar dari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Aww~ sakit, Won" rintih Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Siwon.

"Kau kejam sekali, Won" timpal Donghae yang juga memegangi pipinya seperti Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyedot jus mangganya tadi. Siwon dengan tatapan tak berdosa hanya tersenyum santai.

"Habis" ucap Kibum senang ketika mendapati gelas yang semula penuh dengan jus mangga kini telah habis. Ia pun menyamankan posisi duduknya yang duduk di antara Siwon dan Donghae. Tangannya memperbaiki posisi kursi kantin yang tengah didudukinya. Namun saat ia akan membawa tangannya naik ke atas meja, tanpa sengaja tangan halusnya seperti mampir untuk menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti tanpa dosa, Kibum tak menggerakkan tangannya dari sana karena ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah disentuhnya.

Terasa keras namun sedikit lembek, dan menggembung.

"K-K-Kibum-ssi…" nafas Siwon terasa tercekat ketika mendapati tangan halus Kibum menyentuh bagian privasinya.

Kibum terkejut seketika saat melihat tangannya yang ternyata mampir di tempat yang sedang membutuhkan belaian. Namun ia tak segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari sana melainkan ia melakukan perbuatan yang malah membuat nafas Siwon terdengar semakin pendek-pendek.

"A-aah~ a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Siwon pelan di tengah perjuangannya mengumpulkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Siwon-ssi~" kali ini terdengar suara menggoda Kibum yang membuat darah Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdesir. Tangan Kibum yang semakin gesit mengelus daerah sensitif Siwon membuat Siwon tak tahan dengam sensasinya.

"Uggh~ hmmpph~" wajah Siwon mulai memerah menahan berbagai desahan yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Untung saja tempat mereka berempat kali ini di pojok kantin yang memungkinkan banyak orang tidak melihat perbuatan yang sedang mereka lakukan kini.

"Huhhh~" Donghae yang melihat temannya tengah mendapatkan kenikmatan dari tangan Kibum hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Tangannya meluncur ke bawah dan mengelus sesuatu di sana.

"Siwon-ssi, sepertinya milikmu ini sangat besar, humphh~?" tanya Kibum seduktif dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Siwon. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada bidang Siwon. "Apa kau butuh milikku yang sempit menjepit milikmu yang besar ini, Siwon-ssi?" lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan berbisik.

"Uhh, iya~ cepat manjakan dia, Kibum!" perintah Siwon yang perlahan mendekatkan bibir seksinya ke bibir Kibum. Sedikit lagi…

Krriiiiingg~

Bunyi nada dering ponsel membuyarkan nafsu keempat insan yang sedang melakukan kegiatan bejat mereka. Kibum yang tahu dari mana asal suara itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon dan merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Hallo, oppa?" Kibum menerima sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"…"

"I-iya, oppa. Aku akan ke apartemenmu pulang kuliah nanti. Oppa tidak ada kelas hari ini, kan?" tanya Kibum.

"…"

"Aku belum membelinya, oppa. Nanti akan aku sempatkan ke supermarket untuk membelinya"

"…"

"Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu pulang kuliah, Yesung oppa"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget ketika mendengar sebuah nama familiar yang disebutkan Kibum. Yesung? Ketua klub vokal kampus yang freak itu kah? Ada hubungan apa antara Yesung dengan Kibum?

"Tidak. Oya, aku akan memakai underwear yang oppa berikan kemarin untuk nanti malam. Hihihi~" Kibum terkekeh geli.

Kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, namun Siwon dan Donghae pun hampir terjengkang dari duduknya mendengar kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan.

Klik

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, Donghae-oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Mungkin lain kali bisa kita lanjutkan" ucap Kibum bergegas dari tempat duduknya setelah memutuskan panggilan dari ponselnya. "Jika kalian perlu aku, kalian bisa hubungi aku" lanjut Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya dan menuliskan beberapa deret nomor pada telapak tangan Siwon.

"Jika kalian 'menegang', kalian juga boleh menghubungiku untuk sekedar melakukan phone sex atau…" Kibum memotong kalimatnya. "… real sex" lanjutnya berbisik. Tanpa ragu, ia mengecup pipi ketiga namja itu dan meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku seketika.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

Update di tengah waktu luang UAS. Yeaay~

Oya, saya akan menjawab beberapa review dari prolog sebelumnya.

Q: Apa ini 4some? Bikin 4some donk, thor. (ini review yang paling banyak saya baca)

A: Bisa ada 4some, bisa juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya saya sedang bertapa untuk mencari inspirasi membuat ff NC 4some mengingat saya yang bisa dibilang sebagai author baru di dunia ffn ini.:D

Q: Kibum emang cocok banget jadi uke.

A: Hehe, setuju banget. Mukanya cantik dan manis bener-bener karakterisitik uke sejati.

Q: Ini SiBum aja ya, thor? Gak dibikin slight HaeHyuk atau KyuMin gitu?

A: Ikuti aja terus perkembangan ff ini ya. (author yang penuh dengan rahasia) :D

Oke, segitu aja yang bisa saya jawab. Tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasih banget untuk semua yang udah review. Saya cintaaah banget sama kalian. *muach*

Mind to review?


	3. Who is He?

**oOoOoOo**

Ketiga namja itu masih terpaku di tempatnya meskipun yeoja seksi itu telah pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas, salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang berniat untuk bergerak dari tempatnya. Sepertinya kecupan Kibum tadi bagaikan hipnotis yang mampu membuat ketiga namja itu diam tak bergerak.

Plaak~

Siwon menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

Plaak~ Plaak~

Kali ini tamparan juga dirasakan oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang belum juga tersadar dari lamunannya. Detik berikutnya kedua namja itu meringis sakit memegangi pipinya. Terlihat samar-samar cap telapak tangan Siwon di kedua pipi mereka.

"Aish~ sakit, Won" ringis Kyuhyun.

"Sial kau, kuda!" umpat Donghae di tengah ringisannya merasakan tamparan maut Siwon.

Sementara Siwon hanya diam dan beranjak dari duduknya. Sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah pelan menjauhi Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan dan berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana, Won?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon berjalan ke arah toilet yang tak jauh dari kantin. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun baru menyadari langkah Siwon yang terlihat aneh saat berjalan.

"Tanpa ku jawab kalian pasti juga sudah tahu" balas Siwon yang segera memasuki toilet, menyisakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terkekeh melihatnya.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC, smut, dirty talk, Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum

Official couple: SiBum

Crack couple: HaeBum, KyuBum slight!YeBum

**oOoOoOo**

**Who is He?**

**oOoOoOo**

Matahari mulai terbenam, menyisakan semburat kemerahan di langit-langit kota Seoul. Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan kelas di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea. Mata bulatnya menatap ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menangkap bayangan kedua temannya yang ia harap masih menunggunya selesai.

"Mereka meninggalkanku" lirih namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. 'Terpaksa naik angkutan umum' batin Kyuhyun berjalan menuju luar kampus untuk mencari kendaraan umum. Terkadang ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraan baik itu sepeda motor atau mobil hingga membuatnya selalu menumpang pada salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu membawa mobil setiap hari.

Bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak mau belajar mengendarai kendaraan. Hanya saja sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat masih duduk di bangku SMA membuat anggota tubuhnya tidak mendukung untuk mengendara dengan baik dan tentu saja trauma masa lalu juga menjadi faktor utama.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju luar kampusnya itu. Jalan yang panjang dan taman universitas yang sangat luas membuat Kyuhyun semakin malas untuk melangkah keluar universitasnya.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, akhirnya langkah kaki Kyuhyun melewati tempat parkir mobil yang menandakan gerbang luar tidak jauh lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sederetan mobil di tempat parkir tersebut yang hanya tersisa beberapa. "Huft~" keluh Kyuhyun ketika matanya tak mendapati mobil Siwon, sahabatnya yang sering ia jadikan 'supir' pribadinya.

"Ahh~ mmhh~"

Kyuhyun berjengit saat telinganya menangkap suara aneh di sekitarnya. Diyakininya suara tersebut berasal dari tempat parkir sepeda motor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuatnya berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata semakin terdengar jelas.

Mata Kyuhyun yang bulat semakin bulat ketika mendapati dua orang di pojok tempat parkir sepeda motor yang sepi. Seorang namja dan yeoja tengah berciuman panas membuat Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang masih terlalu polos untuk melihat pemandangan seperti itu, bahkan ia 'pernah' melihat yang lebih dari itu. Bukan hanya 'pernah' malah 'sering', mengingat koleksi berbagai majalah dan CD 'iya-iya' yang ia punya di bawah tempat tidurnya, tidak mungkin membuat Kyuhyun malah bertampang polos di depan namja dan yeoja yang ternyata ia kenal.

"K-K-Kibum-ssi? Ye-yesung-hyung?"

**oOoOoOo**

"Won, apa kita tidak jahat meninggalkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon yang tengah menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Ia kan bisa pulang naik kendaraan umum" tanya Siwon balik menatap Donghae.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah di sebuah café dekat dengan kampus mereka. Entahlah, tumben sekali Siwon dan Donghae 'tega' meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Biasanya mereka rela menunggu berjam-jam untuk menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya yang lebih sering masuk siang dibandingkan mereka berdua yang masuk pagi.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, Won. Aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, bagaimana baby Cho di dalam perutku ini? Hiks~" Donghae mulai lagi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anakmu ini, Hae" jawab Siwon yang malah membalas ucapan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita buang bayi Kyuhyun di dalam perutku ini, lalu kita ganti dengan baby Choi" balas Donghae yang mulai menggerayangi tangan Siwon.

"Hiiihs~" Siwon kembali mendesis. "Anggap saja ini hukumanku untuk Kyuhyun karena ia telah menghancurkan reputasiku di kantin tadi" ucap Siwon kembali menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

Donghae hanya diam dan mereka berdua pun kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mata Donghae menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan café tersebut, entah apa tujuannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok tinggi seorang namja dengan wajah evil memasuki café itu.

"Won, itu Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae pelan seraya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan diri di bawah meja café. Sesekali matanya juga mengintip untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun tidak melihat mereka berdua.

"Hah?" Siwon tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang ternyata semakin dekat dengannya. Sedangkan Donghae tetap bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Kalian disini?" Siwon kini menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Diyakini suara merdu yang kali ini terdengar menyeramkan berasal dari belakangnya. Dengan takut-takut, dibalikannya tubuh tegapnya untuk melihat temannya itu.

"E-eh, Kyu…" Siwon terbata-bata melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai memasang wajah evilnya. Menyeramkan.

"Keluar kau , Hae!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat melihat seonggok kepala di kolong meja. Namun kepala yang diyakini milik Donghae itu tak bergerak untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, malah terlihat bergetar.

Donghae tak menjawab. Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Donghae dan menariknya kasar untuk berdiri. Siwon yang melihat tingkah sadis Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mulai ketakutan. Jika sudah marah, sahabatnya satu ini memang menyeramkan. Kalau begini, ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang sendirian.

"Ah, sakit, Kyu. Kau tega sekali" ujar Donghae yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada rambutnya. "Ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Kyu. Kau kejam sekali" di dalam kondisi seperti ini Donghae masih saja kumat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Donghae yang sudah tak beraturan dan menghempaskan Donghae di sofa café tersebut. Kali ini mata tajamnya menatap Siwon yang melihatnya takut-takut.

"Kyu, maaf~" Siwon merajuk dengan wajah memelas. Jika dilihat seperti ini, wajah Siwon yang biasanya tampak sangar jadi sangat lucu.

"Hahaha… wajah kalian lucu sekali" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa saat lalu saat ia 'menyiksa' Donghae dan membuat Siwon ketakutan.

"Sial kau, Kyu. Aku hampir saja botak karena ulahmu" ringis Donghae seraya merapikan rambut kecoklatannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa café yang tersisa dan tanpa izin meminum cappuccino Siwon di hadapannya.

"Ya! Itu cappuccino-ku" Siwon mencoba meraih cappuccino-nya yang terlanjur diminum Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja cappuccino ini bentuk permintaan maafmu padaku karena telah meninggalkanku, Won" ujar Kyuhyun santai dan meminum cappuccino yang masih dalam kondisi setengah penuh itu hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Seenaknya saja kau, Kyu" kesal Siwon. "Apa tadi kau bertemu Kibum?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kaget. Sekelebat bayangan Kibum bersama seorang namja yang dilihatnya di tempat parkir tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku melihatnya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae heran dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun yang tak seperti biasanya. "Dimana kau melihat Kibum?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Di tempat parkir bersama Yesung-hyung" jawab Kyuhyun lagi tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Hah? Yesung?" kaget Donghae dan Siwon serempak. Keduanya saling menatap bergantian.

"Iya. Aku melihat mereka sedang…" Kyuhyun memotong kalimatnya. "…berciuman"

"What?!" Donghae memekik kaget, sementara Siwon hanya membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya Kibum si yeoja seksi itu mau berciuman dengan Yesung.

"Kalian tidak dengar tadi saat masih di kantin Kibum menerima telepon dan ia menyebutkan nama Yesung-hyung?" Kyuhyun menimpali. Ia pun sebenarnya juga tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan, Kyu?" tanya Donghae tidak yakin.

"Aku serius, Hae. Aku melihatnya sendiri di tempat parkir kampus" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Siwon seketika murung dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa café. Pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana bisa Kibum si objek fantasi liar mereka mau-maunya dengan Yesung si namja freak.

"Tapi tadi kan Yesung tidak masuk kuliah" balas Donghae yang masih juga tidak percaya.

"Bisa saja Yesung-hyung datang ke kampus untuk menjemput Kibum pulang" jawab Kyuhyun untuk meyakini Donghae bahwa ia tak berbohong.

"Sial! Apa jangan-jangan Yesung memakai susuk untuk menggoda Kibum?" tuduh Donghae sembarangan.

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat.

Ketiganya terdiam seketika. Pikiran mereka melayang dan membayangkan hal yang sama. Yesung? Apa aku kalah tampan dari Yesung hingga Kibum lebih memilih namja berkepala besar itu? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Nomor ponsel" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Iya, nomor ponsel! Tadi saat di kantin Kibum menuliskan nomor ponselnya di tanganmu, kan, Won?" Donghae meraih telapak tangan kiri Siwon yang ia yakini terdapat nomor Kibum disana.

"Ini dia. Aku akan menghubunginya" lanjut Donghae segera mengambil ponsel dari saku tasnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat beberapa deret angka di tangan Siwon juga ikut mengambil ponselnya. Siwon pun juga ikut mencantumkan nomor Kibum ke dalam ponselnya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang. Bye, Won. Bye, Kyu" dengan langkah terburu-buru Donghae meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae, kau tidak numpang pada Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Aku naik bus saja. Aku ada urusan" jawab Donghae tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang cepat. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Donghae sudah terlihat berada di luar café dan tetap melangkah cepat menuju halte bus.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali Donghae menolak untuk 'nebeng' pada Siwon. Donghae yang juga tak bisa mengendarai kendaraan pribadi seperti Kyuhyun memang beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Siwon yang tak pernah menolak untuk mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya pulang sampai rumah mereka masing-masing,

"Sok sibuk sekali dia" ujar Siwon. "Memang ada urusan apa sampai terburu-buru seperti itu?" lanjut Siwon bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tadi ku lihat ia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya setelah tahu nomor Kibum" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia benar-benar menghubungi Kibum?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

DEG!

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling pandang. Mata mereka membesar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"HAE~" seketika kedua namja tinggi itu berlari keluar café.

**oOoOoOo**

Seorang namja tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor sebuah gedung apartemen di kota Seoul. Sepasang kaki dilapisi sepatu yang dikenakannya menapak keras sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya. Tak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni apartemen yang bisa saja keluar dan menimpukinya dengan sepatu bekas atau menyiramnya dengan seember air karena suara berisik dari tapak sepatunya.

"Hah? Cepat sekali dia" bisik namja itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartememennya. Senyum tersungging di bibir namja yang mempunyai julukan 'ikan' tersebut.

Sementara yeoja yang hanya menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket tipis dan hot pants itu tersenyum manis melihat kehadiran namja yang sengaja mengundangnya.

"Kau cepat sekali, Kibum-ah" kata namja yang telah diketahui bernama Donghae itu setelah sampai di hadapan Kibum.

"Alamat dan nama apartemenmu yang kau kirim melalui sms tadi ternyata sama dengan alamat dan nama apartemenku" balas Kibum yang tetap memasang senyum manisnya.

Donghae terkesiap. "Jadi kita satu apartemen?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Begitulah" jawab Kibum memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya. Senyum manisnya tetap tersungging di wajah cantiknya yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja di hadapannya. "Jadi, ada apa kau menghubungiku dan mengundangku ke kamar apartemenmu, Donghae-oppa?" tanya Kibum yang menekankan kata 'kamar'.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap Kibum dari rambutnya yang dikuncir asal, wajah tanpa riasan namun tetap terlihat cantik, tubuh seksi tertutup jaket tipis, hingga kaki jenjang dan putih mulus yang terpampang jelas.

Glek~

Baru menatapnya saja sudah membuat darah Donghae berdesir. Bagaimana jika sosok seksi itu berada di pelukannya, menciumnya, mencumbunya, me…

"Oppa?" Kibum mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Donghae yang tak berkedip menatap sesuatu.

"Ah, iya, aku hanya ingin bicara padamu sebentar. Hehe" jawab Donghae terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Tidak enak jika bicara di luar sini"

"Baiklah" Kibum menuruti dan mulai mengikuti langkah Donghae memasuki apartemennya setelah namja itu membuka pintu dengan kunci yang pas.

Suasana gelap memenuhi ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas tersebut, mengingat apartemen itu telah ditinggal si pemilik sejak pagi. Dengan cepat Donghae menekan saklar lampu di dekat pintu masuk untuk menyalakan lampu yang langsung menerangi ruangan apartemen.

'Berantakan sekali' kata Kibum dalam hati ketika pertama kali menilai ruangan tak beraturan tersebut. Matanya mengedarkan ke segala arah dalam apartemen itu. Dapat ia lihat berbagai sampah bungkus makanan ringan di dekat sofa, baju yang berserakan di lantai, sepatu yang terletak di atas meja. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika matanya menangkap benda di samping televisi, dua majalah bercover yeoja tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Aish~ maaf jika apartemenku ini berantakan, Kibum-ah. Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan bersihkan ruangan ini sebentar" ujar Donghae seraya cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dua majalah tersebut di belakang tubuhnya yang sebenarnya Kibum sudah tahu benda yang Donghae sembunyikan.

Kibum hanya menuruti apa yang Donghae ucapkan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap Donghae yang tengah membersihkan sampah di dekat sofa tersebut.

'Tampan juga' batin Kibum yang tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum. Dengan sengaja ia alihkan tatapan matanya pada sesuatu di bagian tengah selangkangan Donghae yang tertutup celana jeans. 'Seberapa besar ya 'benda' di dalam celana itu?' batin Kibum bertanya-tanya.

Sementara Donghae yang tidak sadar sedang menjadi objek pandangan seorang yeoja seksi di dekatnya tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya bersih-bersih. Tak berapa lama, Donghae selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Namja ikan tersebut melangkah menuju sofa yang masih terdapat Kibum disana.

"Maaf jika lama, Kibum-ah" ucap Donghae yang menelan ludah karena paha mulus Kibum yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi, oppa?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae tak segera menjawab. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak karuan jika berada di dekat yeoja seksi itu. Dilihatnya dada besar dan paha mulus milik Kibum tersebut.

"Oppa, apa ada sesuatu yang 'terbangun' dan perlu ku 'tidurkan'?" tanya Kibum tanpa ragu. Donghae yang mendengarnya terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik Kibum yang ternyata sudah menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

Dengan perlahan Kibum mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae yang terpaku di tempatnya. Diusapnya pelan wajah Donghae yang syok dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari tangan halus Kibum.

Dengan sigap, Donghae menangkap tangan Kibum pada pipinya. Sontak membuat Kibum terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba dari Donghae yang terlihat juga tersenyum nakal ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mau menari denganku, Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae menciumi tangan halus Kibum.

Kibum tak segera menjawab. Ia menatap heran pada Donghae yang memberikan reaksi aneh dan malah memintanya menari bersama. 'Apa sentuhanku tak mempan?' batin Kibum.

"Ayolah" Donghae merajuk.

"Baiklah" jawab Kibum menyetujui.

Detik berikutnya terdengar lantunan musik dari pemutar musik yang membahana di ruangan tersebut. Kibum dibuat bingung karena yang terdengar adalah musik dengan dendangan yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga~_

_Hei begitu lah kata para pujangga~_

"Hah? Mengapa lagu ini?" Donghae pun mengutak-atik remote control karena lagu yang diputar tidak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. "Ini pasti ulah Kyuhyun. Sial! Si pecinta dangdut itu pasti memasukkannya ke CD lagu dance-ku ini"

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae bernafas lega setelah menemukan lagu yang tepat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae mengambil posisi di belakang tubuh Kibum. Tanpa ragu memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum dari belakang.

Kibum yang juga paham dengan lagu yang tengah menggema mulai mengikuti gerakan tubuh Donghae. Kibum akui ia tidak semahir Eunhyuk, sahabat satu kampusnya yang mempunyai bakat dalam hal menari, namun kemampuan menari yang dimilikinya juga tidak bisa dibilang buruk, mengingat Kibum pernah mengikuti ekskul dance saat SMA meskipun tak lama.

"Kibum-ah~" bisik Donghae di telinga Kibum dengan nada seseksi mungkin tanpa menghentikan liukan tubuhnya.

"Donghae-oppa~" balas Kibum tak kalah seksi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae. Senyuman nakal terukir di bibir merah Kibum. Tangan mungilnya mengelus dada Donghae dan perlahan turun, turun, dan semakin turun.

"Aaakkhh~" erang Donghae sejenak menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya ketika mendapati 'benda' kesayangannya diremas pelan oleh Kibum. Tanpa dosa Kibum malah mengubek-ubek 'benda' tersebut hingga membesar.

"Kau nakal sekali" ujar Donghae mengulurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum lalu mendorong tubuh yeoja itu namun tetap menggenggam tangannya yang berakibat Kibum tertarik lagi ke pelukan Donghae. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik jaket ini" lanjutnya seraya meremas dada besar Kibum diluar jaketnya.

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Kibum yang tanpa ragu membuka seluruh kancing jaketnya dengan cepat dan terpampanglah dua gundukan yang sekarang hanya tertutup bra berwarna merah karena ia sengaja tak mengenakan baju sebagai dalaman.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, sayang" ujar Donghae yang kembali menarik Kibum. "Ikuti gerakanku dan sesuaikan dengan musiknya" lanjut Donghae berbisik.

Kibum pun melanjutkan gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti Donghae. Musik yang semakin berdentum keras memaksa mereka melakukan tarian enerjik namun terkesan sensual karena Kibum yang telah melepas jaketnya dan menyisakan bra merah di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Sepertinya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang memakai pakaian dalam" ucap Kibum seraya melangkah seksi menuju Donghae yang sengaja mundur.

Donghae melangkah mundur dengan senyum nakal untuk mengundang Kibum maju mendekatinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti karena dinding apartemen yang berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya.

"Kena kau!" ucap Kibum seraya mencengkram kerah baju Donghae. Dibawanya tangannya menyentuh ujung baju lengan panjang Donghae dan menariknya keatas. Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kibum membantunya membuka bajunya.

Dapat Kibum lihat pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Tubuh Donghae yang lumayan terbentuk dengan otot perut yang terlihat samar. Dilemparnya sembarangan baju Donghae dan berlari menjauh dari namja itu dengan tertawaan pelan. Donghae tersenyum ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya seolah menggodanya balik. Dengan cepat ia berlari dengan bertelanjang dada mengejar Kibum dan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Donghae menarik sesuatu di balik punggung yeoja seksi itu.

"Aahh~" Kibum meringis mendapati bra-nya ditarik dari belakang hingga payudaranya ikut tertekan.

Sraaak~

Donghae menatap kaget tangan kanannya yang terdapat sobekan pengait bra Kibum yang lepas karena tarikannya yang kuat. Namun pandangannya bertambah kaget saat melihat bra Kibum yang telah jatuh teronggok di lantai.

"Kibum-ah?" Donghae mulai panik saat melihat Kibum yang diam membelakanginya. Jangan-jangan yeoja itu marah karena ia telah merusak bra kesayangannya.

"Kau nakal sekali, oppaaahh~" desah Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghambur ke arah Donghae yang langsung terjengkang ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Ahh… umpphh…" desah Donghae tertahan karena wajahnya yang tertutup oleh payudara besar Kibum yang menindihnya.

"Kau mau ini, kan?" tanya Kibum seduktif seraya meremas payudara kanannya di hadapan Donghae. Namja yang ditindihnya itu membulatkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Tentu aku mau susu" jawab Donghae manja dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Donghae menghisap payudara kanan Kibum dengan tak sabaran. Diraupnya puting yang mengeras itu dan mengulumnya penuh nafsu. Sementara payudara kiri Kibum ia remas-remas.

"Aah… ooh… hisap terus, oppa" pinta Kibum yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari syaraf-syaraf sensitif di kedua payudaranya. Ditekannya kepala Donghae untuk memberikannya kenikmatan lebih.

Donghae semakin menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tidak ia sangka payudara yang selama ini hanya menjadi bayang-bayangnya sekarang sudah tersaji secara nyata di hadapannya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung diantara kedua sahabatnya.

"Kibum-ah, 'milikku' juga ingin dikulum" pinta Donghae manja setelah melepaskan lumatannya pada payudara Kibum.

Tanpa menjawab, Kibum segera bangkit dari sofa tersebut dan mulai berjongkok di hadapan Donghae yang terduduk. Tangannya membuka perlahan zipper celana jeans Donghae dan menariknya ke bawah.

"Hmmpph~" lirih Kibum menciumi penis Donghae yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Uhh… ahh~" desah Donghae yang merasakan geli-geli nikmat di sekitar 'benda' kebanggaannya.

Kali ini Kibum menarik underwear Donghae dengan cepat dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai. Kini terjawab sudah pertanyaan Kibum pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya saat namja itu membersihkan apartemennya.

"Ukurannya tidak begitu besar, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Tapi diameter penismu pas dan aku menyukainya, oppa" ucap Kibum yang membuat Donghae tersentak. Sebegitu detailnya yeoja ini memperhatikan penisnya.

"Aaakkh~" desah Donghae saat Kibum mulai menjilati bagian pribadinya tersebut. "Masukkan ke dalam mulutmu. Aaahh~"

Langsung saja Kibum masukkan benda lembab tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya naik turun mengulum penis Donghae. Lidahnya juga tak luput dari gerakan erotis menjilat-jilat permukaan kulit benda kecoklatan tersebut.

"Aaaahhh… lebih cepat… uhh~" desah Donghae memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Aauummppphh… ccpppkk… hmpph~" suara kecipak yang bersumber dari kuluman Kibum membuat suasana semakin panas. Pipi chubby Kibum pun kali ini tampak tirus karena kuatnya sedotan mulutnya pada penis Donghae.

"Ooohhh… suck it hard!" Donghae mulai meracau. Kenikmatan yang melandanya membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. "Sial, i-ini nikmat sekali. Aaahh~"

Kibum mempercepat tempo kulumannya ketika melihat Donghae yang bergerak resah dan banjir keringat. Kepala Donghae yang mendongak ke atas dan matanya yang terpejam membuat Kibum yang melihatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Aaahh… se-sedikit lagi. Terus kulum, sayang" pinta Donghae. Kibum menurutinya.

"Hmmpph… Kibum-ah, lebih cepat, lebih cepat~" suara Donghae semakin terdengar meracau, tanda namja itu benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Aaaahhh… yeah… ohh… sedikit lagi~ Uuhhh~"

"Hmmppphh… cpppkkk~" Kibum memaksimalkan temponya.

"Shit! Oohh… Kibum-ah, a-aku…" racau Donghae semakin menjadi.

"Uhh… hmppphh~"

"Aaahhh… aku…"

BRAAAKK

"Hae, kau…"

"A-aku keluar… AAAKKHHH~!"

Crooot~

"YA! HAAAEE~!"

Teriakan seorang namja membahana di apartemen tersebut. Seketika Donghae yang baru saja mengeluarkan spermanya terjengkang ke belakang sofanya.

"Won? Kyu?"

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

Sebelumnya, maaf karena keterlambatan update lagi karena di chapter sebelumnya saya udah bilang kalau saya sedang menghadapi UAS, jadi mohon maklum ya. :D

Tapi karena UAS sudah selesai, maka akan saya usahakan chapter berikutnya akan diupdate kilat (kalau masih ada yang mau ff ini dilanjutin). Yeay~

Oya, saya mau menjawab beberapa review nih.

Q: Salam kenal ya, thor. Saranghae.

A: Salam kenal juga. Semoga terhibur dengan ff ini ya. :D Nado saranghaeyo. *muaaaccchh*

Q: Kibum itu cewek apaan? Kok jadi menggoda gitu?

A: Jangan berpikir Kibum itu cewek yang 'nggak-nggak' dulu ya. Nanti akan ada chapter yang nyeritain Kibum jadi cewek yang naughty gini.

Q: Ada hubungan apa Kibum sama Yesung, thor?

A: Hehe, untuk chapter ini belum bisa dijelaskan secara detail hubungan Yesung dan Kibum itu, tapi tadi di atas ada secuil moment mereka berdua kan? Dan saya tahu pasti ada beberapa readers yang udah tahu hubungan sebenarnya Yesung dan Kibum. Hehe. :D

Q: Endingnya SiBum aja ya, thor.

A: Hehe, ending dari ff ini masih sangat dirahasiakan. Makanya ikuti terus jalannya ff ini ya. Hehe. :D

Q: Bikin 4some, thor!

A: Oke, dari prolog, kata '4some' itu paling banyak mejeng di barisan review ff ini. Dan setelah saya bertapa ke berbagai belahan dunia, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk… #tibatibasuaraabis

Mind to review? *plaaak*


	4. Who is He? (2)

**oOoOoOo**

"YA! HAAAEE~!"

Teriakan seorang namja membahana di apartemen tersebut. Seketika Donghae yang baru saja mengeluarkan spermanya terjengkang ke belakang sofanya.

"Won? Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang langsung bangkit dari posisinya terjatuh dan cepat-cepat memakai celananya.

"SIAL KAU, HAE! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku!" ujar Siwon berteriak dan cepat-cepat melepaskan bajunya yang sudah ternoda cairan putih. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya nyengir.

"K-Kibum-ssi?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang juga sebagai saksi perbuatan bejat Donghae menatap Kibum di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Yeoja seksi itu terlihat tidak mengenakan pakaian atas apa pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, hanya hot pants yang masih ia kenakan. Ditambah bibir dan sekitar dagunya dipenuhi sperma Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun semakin betah saja melihat Kibum seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kibum ikut menatap Kyuhyun dan mulai memasang senyum nakalnya saat dilihatnya sesuatu di balik celana Kyuhyun mulai menggembung. "Rupanya kau juga butuh 'ditidurkan', ya?"

Kyuhyun tetap terpaku pada tempatnya meskipun Kibum sudah mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Tak dipedulikan Siwon dan Donghae yang juga menatap nakal pada tubuh seksinya, langkah kakinya tetap berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mulai menarik namja tinggi itu ke atas sofa. Menyisakan Siwon dan Donghae yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aaahh… hmmpph… Kibum-ssi~"

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, NC, a little bit 4some, OOC, smut, dirty talk, Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum

Official couple: SiBum

Crack couple: HaeBum, KyuBum slight!YeBum

**oOoOoOo**

**Who is He? (2)**

**oOoOoOo**

"Aaahhh… Kyuhyun-ssi… lebih cepat~" desah seorang yeoja yang telah diketahui bernama Kibum menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bibir seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun yang ditindihnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menurutinya, mengingat semakin cepat ia menjilat kewanitaan yeoja itu, maka semakin cepat service yang ia dapatkan pada kejantanannya.

"Yeaah… terus, Kibum-ssi~ Aaaaahhh~" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat Kibum mengulum penisnya semakin cepat, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk menggigit-gigit kecil klitoris Kibum di hadapannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum tengah menikmati dunianya, Siwon dan Donghae hanya berdiri terpaku tak bergerak sejak Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke atas sofa. Posisi 69 yang mereka lakukan membuat kedua namja itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dan membiarkan penis mereka ereksi.

"Aaahh… S-Siwon-ssi~" jerit Kibum saat Siwon tiba-tiba menangkup kedua payudaranya di atas perut Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh nafsu, Siwon meremas dan memilin puting payudara Kibum, membuat Kibum semakin cepat mengulum penis Kyuhyun di mulutnya.

Plaak

"Aaakkhh~" jerit Kibum lagi saat merasakan bokongnya ditampar. "D-Donghae oppaaahh~" desahnya manja ketika mendapati Donghae yang meremas gemas kedua bokongnya.

"Uuhhh… aku mau keluar~" Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi kuluman Kibum segera menghentikan jilatan lidahnya pada klitoris Kibum dan melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal sofa. Melihat vagina Kibum yang 'menganggur' dihadapannya, Donghae segera menyibukkan lidahnya pada belahan vagina Kibum seraya kedua tangannya tak berhenti meremas bongkahan padat nan sintal bokong Kibum.

"Ummpphh… aaakkhh~" Kibum segera melepaskan kulumannya dari penis Kyuhyun saat benda panjang itu memuncratkan cairan yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu, membuat wajahnya terciprat oleh sperma Kyuhyun.

"Auumpph~" Siwon yang mendapatkan kesempatan saat bibir Kibum tak lagi 'bekerja' pada kejantanan Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir merah itu. Tak peduli oleh sperma Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa di sekitar mulutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun kini berganti posisi untuk meraih payudara Kibum dan segera menghisapnya penuh nafsu.

Kibum pun tidak menolak oleh perlakuan ketiga namja itu. Malah ia terlihat senang dan membalasnya. Terdengar sesekali desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kibum dan juga ketiga namja yang sedang 'mengerjainya'. Tidak peduli oleh tetangga kanan kiri apartemen Donghae yang bisa saja mendobrak pintu apartemennya karena kebisingan yang mereka buat.

Kriiinngg~

"Sial! Mengganggu saja!" rutuk Siwon kesal dan menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan Kibum sejenak saat didengarnya sebuah nada dering ponsel entah dari mana.

"Aaahh~ tu-tunggu dulu. I-itu ponselku" ujar Kibum mencoba melepaskan diri dari 'serangan' namja-namja lapar pada tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya di dalam saku hot pants-nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai apartemen.

"Oke, oke" ucap Donghae sedikit tidak rela melepaskan sentuhan lidahnya pada vagina Kibum. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang juga terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan 'menyusu'nya.

Kibum duduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang masih terekspos tanpa pakaian dan segera menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Sedangkan Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tak sabar.

"Halo, Yesung oppa?" Kibum mulai bersuara menjawab panggilan masuk ponselnya. Ketiga namja yang tengah menatapnya kembali tersentak saat mendengar nama itu disebut lagi oleh Kibum.

"…"

"Hmm… aku sedang di apartemen Donghae karena ada urusan dengannya" jawab Kibum kepada seseorang yang menelponnya di seberang sana.

"…"

"Tidak jauh dari apartemenku, kok"

"…"

"Hah? Tadi kan oppa bilang di apartemen oppa? Kenapa jadi di apartemenku, eoh?"

"…"

"Hah? Oppa sudah sampai di apartemenku? Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ya"

"…"

"Love you too, Yesung oppa"

Heeekk~

Seketika nafas Siwon tercekat mendengar kata-kata biasa namun terdengar 'menyeramkan' bagi telinganya. Keingintahuannya pada hubungan Yesung dan Kibum kembali datang dan sesegera mungkin ia ingin menyelidikinya.

"Maaf, namja-namja-ku yang tampan, aku harus pergi karena seseorang telah menungguku" ucap Kibum halus dan memakai hot pants-nya cepat, juga jaket yang langsung ia kenakan tanpa dalaman apa pun termasuk bra. "Maafkan aku karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani kalian 'bermain'. Tapi lain kali, kalian bisa menghubungiku jika kalian perlu service dariku" lanjutnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ssi" ucap Siwon enteng meskipun hatinya sangat berat ditinggalkan Kibum dalam keadaan 'menegang' begini. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Hmm… tapi aku janji, jika ada waktu kita bisa 'bermain' lagi…" Kibum menghampiri ketiga namja itu yang kebetulan duduk berjejer di atas sofa. "… aku akan buat kalian lemas hingga pingsan karena service dahsyat ctaar membahana dariku" lanjut Kibum seraya mengecup bibir Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Matanya mengedip nakal dan tanpa ragu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari apartemen Donghae.

Sementara ketiga namja itu diam tak bergerak. Siwon dan Donghae yang hanya bertelanjang dada dan Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai apa pun pada tubuhnya duduk berjejer di atas sofa yang tercecer sperma di beberapa bagiannya.

Plaak~ plaak~ plaak~

"Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang menamparku, huh?" protes Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan diriku dan diri kalian juga" jawab Kyuhyun tenang. "Siwon pun juga aku tampar, tapi dia tidak protes sepertimu, Hae"

"Karena ia juga suka menamparku, Kyu!" balas Donghae. "Hey, lihatlah, Kyu. Siwon tak juga sadar meskipun kau tampar" lanjut Donghae melihat Siwon yang tetap diam.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seenaknya menoyor kepala Siwon yang juga tetap diam.

"Kau sadar tidak?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba misterius.

"Sadar apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik penasaran.

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. "Milikmu besar juga, Kyu"

Seketika Kyuhyun menatap 'miliknya' yang dimaksud Donghae. "Kyaaaa~" jerit Kyuhyun berlebihan dan segera menutupi benda keramat miliknya dengan bantal sofa yang sudah ternoda oleh spermanya sendiri atau mungkin sperma Donghae? Entahlah.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, Hae" tiba-tiba terdengar Siwon yang kali ini mulai sadar dan bersuara. Donghae menatap Siwon geli mengasihani nasib sahabatnya satu itu. Tapi Donghae pikir sebodo amat lah ke sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya iri karena berbagai hal yang tidak dimilikinya ada pada Siwon. Kali ini ia bisa balas membuat Siwon iri karena sekarang ia selangkah lebih maju dari Siwon untuk mendapatkan yeoja cantik dan seksi seperti Kibum. Donghae sudah mendapatkan blow job spesial dari Kibum, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon baru mendapat sentuhan tangan dan ciuman saja.

"Hae, apa kau tahu hubungan yang dijalin Yesung hyung dan Kibum?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae intens sambil tetap menutupi benda keramatnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Apa? Memangnya kau tahu?" tanya Donghae terkesan tak percaya.

"Yah, aku kan bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau balik bertanya?" Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Donghae seenaknya.

"Ya! Tidak sopan sekali kau, Kyu! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu!" bentak Donghae yang balas menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam dan Donghae pun ikut diam, namun mata mereka menatap horror ke ceceran sperma di sekitar mereka. Ada yang masih basah dan lengket menempel pada sofa, ada juga yang mulai mengering di karpet hingga di dinding juga ada. Bau khas sperma pun mulai tercium di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Huuffftt… aku harus membersihkan apartemen ini dan kau juga harus membantuku, Kyu!" ujar Donghae. "Karena di sini pasti juga terdapat spermamu"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham tanpa membantah seperti biasanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sadar karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan Donghae membersihkan sperma orang lain termasuk miliknya. 'Nanti Donghae malah mencuri kesempatan untuk mencicipi spermaku yang lezat ini' batin Kyuhyun tak masuk akal dan terlalu jauh.

"Aaahhh… ooh~"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, Won" gumam Donghae pelan mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar mandinya yang diyakini suara milik Siwon.

**oOoOoOo**

Ckleek~

"Kau dari mana saja, sayang?" seorang namja dengan suara super merdu bertanya lembut pada yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Posisi duduknya yang terbilang santai menatap yeoja itu intens namun terselip nafsu di dalamnya.

"Tadi di telepon sudah ku bilang aku dari apartemen Donghae yang tidak jauh dari sini. Aku tidak kemana-mana lagi selain ke sana, oppa" jawab yeoja itu dan segera berjalan menuju namja bermata sipit di hadapannya.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu" ujar sang namja tersenyum saat dilihatnya yeoja seksi itu mengusap dadanya manja dan menjadikannya sandaran. "Tapi ada urusan apa kau dengan Donghae hingga harus bertemu di apartemennya?"

Sang yeoja sedikit merengut kesal karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan padanya. "Tidak bisakah kita langsung saja, oppa? Aku sudah tak tahan" balasnya mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat berbeda dengan mata sipit yang sengaja disayukan.

"Kibummie, mendesahlah sebanyak mungkin saat aku mulai menyentuhmu, okay?"

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat sentuh aku, Yesung oppa"

**oOoOoOo**

Ckleeek~

"Kau sudah selesai, Won?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan wajah lusuh dan celana yang basah. 'Mungkin saking menikmatinya' batin Donghae tertawa dalam hati.

Siwon tak menjawab dan menatapnya tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon sedang bad mood segera mendekatinya. "Kau kenapa, Won?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura khawatir.

"Diamlah kalian!" bentak Siwon dengan nada pelan namun cukup membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. "Hae, Kyu, kau tahu kamar apartemen Kibum?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang ditanya tak menjawab, melainkan menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing dengan noda sperma mereka di sekitarnya.

"Hey!" teriak Siwon geram.

"Tadi kau menyuruh kami diam. Ya tentu kami diam" jawab Kyuhyun polos. Siwon merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ya sudah lah. Tadi aku tanya apa kalian tahu apartemen Kibum?" ulang Siwon.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika kau tahu apartemen Kibum?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Siwon ketus dan berjalan menuju arah dapur lalu mengambil sekaleng soda dari lemari es Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa sih anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Mungkin Siwon sedang datang bulan, jadi ia seribu kali lebih sensitif" jawab Donghae asal. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hae, apa kau tidak punya makanan kecil untuk cemilan?" tanya Siwon dari dapur.

"Sudah habis. Setiap kau dan Kyuhyun kesini, persediaan makananku selalu habis dimakan kalian berdua. Kau beli saja sana!" ujar Donghae santai. Lalu tidak terdengar lagi suara Siwon dari dapur.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengepel lantai dan Donghae yang sibuk membersihkan sofa dan dinding sebisanya.

Praaannngg~

"Hey, jangan pecahkan gelasku lagi, Won!" teriak Donghae kesal ketika mendengar suara barang pecah dari arah dapurnya. Ia sudah menduga itu pasti ulah Siwon yang entah sudah berapa kali telah memecahkan gelas atau piring di dapurnya. Entah karena tidak sengaja atau mood-nya yang sedang buruk hingga dapurnya menjadi sasaran amukan Siwon.

Lalu tidak terdengar suara lain setelah suara pecahan tadi. Hal itu membuat Donghae heran dan mulai khawatir. 'Apa jangan-jangan Siwon mati bunuh diri dengan pecahan gelas karena tak bisa memuaskan hasratnya pada Kibum?' batin Donghae berlebihan lalu menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang memang sering aneh.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut heran. Belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya itu 'mengamuk' sampai separah ini.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Srreett~ Buuuggghh~

"Ahihihi…" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat dilihatnya Donghae terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Ish~ kau bagaimana mengepel, Kyu? Basah sekali!" ujar Donghae merutuki Kyuhyun yang malah bahagia melihatnya terjatuh. "Kan sakiiit~" ringisnya manja dan segera mengusap bokongnya yang mendarat mulus di lantai yang baru saja dipel Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Hae. Aku kan bukan cleaning service" elak Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maafmu tak diterima!" Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali berjalan ke dapurnya. Belum sempat Donghae bertanya, Siwon malah pergi ke kamarnya dan mengacak lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Won? Aku tahu kau sedang bad mood, tapi tak usah melibatkan apartemenku juga!" bentak Donghae mengikuti arah kemana Siwon berjalan. Dilihatnya lemarinya yang baru ia rapikan kemarin kembali acak-acakan karena ulah Siwon.

"Aku akan ke apartemen Kibum sekarang" jawab Siwon santai dan segera memakai t-shirt Donghae dari lemari pakaian sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau tahu apartemen Kibum?" tanya Donghae.

"Barusan aku mendapat sms darinya. Ia memberitahuku nomor kamar apartemennya"

"Lalu kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tadi ia menghubungiku kalau dia…" Siwon menatap Donghae sedih. "… dia diperkosa"

"HAH?!"

"Won, Hae, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya di kamar Donghae.

Siwon dan Donghae segera menarik Kyuhyun dan menceritakan kejadian itu, membuat Kyuhyun juga kaget ketika selesai mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita kesana!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat. Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ketiga namja itu melangkah keluar apartemen Donghae setelah berpakaian lebih sopan.

Srrreeeettt~ BUUUGGGHH~

"Aduuuh~" rintih ketiga namja itu terjatuh bersamaan karena lantai yang licin.

"Sial kau, Kyu! Lihatlah hasil mengepelmu ini, Aku terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya!" ujar Donghae menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sakiiit~" ringis Siwon mencoba bangkit. Tumben sekali ia merasa sakit padahal hanya terjatuh di lantai.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli segera bangkit dan berlari keluar apartemen Donghae, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya di belakangnya.

**oOoOoOo**

Seorang namja berambut blonde meneguk air liurnya sendiri ketika mendapati yeoja di hadapannya sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Sementara ia sendiri sudah bertelanjang dada dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya pun telah turun ke kakinya. Ditatapnya setiap bagian tubuh seksi yeoja itu tanpa melewati barang setitik pun.

"Kau sudah siap, Yesung oppa?" tanya yeoja seksi itu seduktif seraya memainkan rambut hitamnya sendiri dengan jarinya. Sementara namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu menatapnya 'lapar' dan tidak sabar.

"Aku selalu siap, Bummie-ku sayang" jawab Yesung nakal dan mulai menarik yeoja bernama Kibum itu ke pangkuannya. Namun ia sedikit menyadari kejanggalan dari tubuh Kibum yang ternyata sedikit bergetar. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Bummie?" tanya Yesung berbisik.

"A-ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kibum tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tahu kau sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya kita make love, kan?" Yesung tiba-tiba menjilat telinga Kibum tanpa izin.

"Y-ya. Tapi kita sudah mempersiapkan ini matang-matang. Aku tidak mau berakhir sia-sia" ucap Kibum tanpa sadar, lidahnya malah mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. 'Sial! Dimana tiga namja itu?!' batin Kibum resah.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai, ne?" bisik Yesung seduktif yang malah membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri.

'Ayolah. Aku tidak mau dirasuki oleh namja berpenis kecil ini' ucap Kibum dalam hati-hati.

"Tahan sedikit ya, sayang" ucap Yesung mempersiapkan penisnya di depan liang Kibum.

'AAAHHH! TIDAAAK~!' teriak Kibum dalam batinnya.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"Shit! Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaraku, eoh?!" umpat Yesung kesal.

"Oppa, aku buka pintunya sebentar, ya" ucap Kibum merajuk. 'Akhirnyaaaa~' batin Kibum lega seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen setelah mengambil selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Seketika ketiga namja itu melesak masuk ke dalam apartemen Kibum setelah si pemilik membukakan pintu.

"Siapa yang berani melecehkanmu, Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae marah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hey, berani sekali kalian tiba-tiba masuk kesini!" bentak Yesung yang terburu-buru memakai bajunya.

"Hyung yang berani-beraninya memperkosa Kibum!" bentak Kyuhyun balik menghilangkan rasa sopannya pada hyung ketua klub vokalnya itu.

"Mwo? Memperkosa?" Yesung mulai heran. "Kibum adalah pacarku. Seenaknya saja kalian menuduhku memperkosanya!"

HEEEEKKK~

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terdiam seketika mendengar penuturan Yesung. Kaki mereka seakan lemas dan siap untuk terjatuh kapan saja. Sementara Kibum juga ikut diam.

"Kibummie, kenapa tiba-tiba tiga namja ini datang dan menuduhku memperkosamu, eoh?" tanya Yesung dengan nada marah pada Kibum, membuat Kibum tersentak mendengarnya.

Kibum sedikit gugup untuk menjawab. "Ah, oppa, mungkin kebetulan mereka ingin bertemu denganku karena mungkin saat aku ke apartemen Donghae tadi ada barangku yang tertinggal. Dan mungkin juga mereka mendengar desahanku dari luar tadi, jadi mereka mengira aku memperkosamu" jawab Kibum seadanya. Ditatapnya wajah kecut Yesung yang ia harap dapat percaya apa yang ia katakan. "Dan mungkin juga mereka belum tahu bahwa aku sudah punya pacar" lanjutnya yang kali ini jujur.

Yesung menatap Kibum intens. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, sayang" ucap Yesung tersenyum. Kibum pun balas tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau usir tiga namja aneh itu keluar" suruh Yesung santai. "Dan kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda"

"Baiklah, oppa" balas Kibum tersenyum kecut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga namja yang masih terdiam di hadapannya. "Donghae oppa, Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, besok akan kujelaskan maksud dari semua ini, okay?" bisik Kibum pelan pada ketiga namja itu agar Yesung tidak mendengarnya dan perlahan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dengan sangat sangat sangat menyesal setelah tiga namja itu mundur teratur.

'Sial! Rencanaku tidak berhasil' sesal Kibum dalam hati.

"Kibummie sayang, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" ujar Yesung dengan wajah menggoda namun terlihat mengerikan bagi Kibum. Dihadapannya kini terdapat Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan telanjang sepenuhnya, tidak hanya bertelanjang dada seperti tadi. Bola mata hitam kecoklatan milik Kibum menatap namja bersuara emas itu dari ujung kepala, dadanya, perutnya hingga berhenti sejenak di tengah selangkangannya.

'Aaahhh~ aku tidak mau milikku dimasuki oleh penis sekecil itu' batin Kibum meringis melihat benda mungil di selangkangan Yesung yang menegang. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika situasi sudah seperti ini? Apa lagi Kibum lah yang sebelumnya menginginkan semua ini. Kali ini ia menyesali perbuatannya tiga hari lalu yang mengajak Yesung untuk bercinta sebagai peringatan hari jadi mereka yang ke-seminggu yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"Ayolah, sayang, tunggu apa lagi? Aku tahu kau pasti tergoda dengan tubuh indahku hingga tak berkedip seperti itu" ujar Yesung narsis dan mulai melangkah menuju Kibum yang terdiam.

"Eh?" Kibum merasakan selimut yang sedari tadi ia jadikan penutup tubuhnya terlepas saat Yesung menariknya. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya terasa diangkat dan dibawa menuju kamar apartemennya.

'AAAAHHH~ TIDAAAK~' batin Kibum lagi berteriak, meratapi nasibnya yang malam ini akan dijadikan santapan namja berpenis kecil itu.

**oOoOoOo**

"Aku tidak percaya Yesung itu pacar Kibum" ujar Donghae lemas seraya melangkah pelan diikuti kedua sahabatnya di belakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat lusuh dan pikiran mereka tak terlepas dari sebuah kejadian di apartemen Kibum barusan.

"Tadi Siwon bilang Kibum sedang diperkosa, namun kenyataannya dia…" ujar Kyuhyun gantung dan juga ikut lemas.

"Sumpah, Kibum tadi mengirim sms padaku kalau dia akan diperkosa di apartemennya" bela Siwon jujur.

Donghae mulai bingung. "Loh, memangnya Kibum tahu nomormu, Won?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi saat di dapur aku iseng menelponnya, namun dengan cepat ia menutup teleponnya dan mengirim sebuah sms seperti ini" jawab Siwon seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan sebuah sms dari Kibum.

_From: Sexy Lady_

_Tolong! Aku akan diperkosa. Ke apartemenku sekarang nomor 220!_

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang melihat sederet kata sms dari Kibum mengernyit heran. "Sempat-sempatnya Kibum mengirim sms ini saat ia akan diperkosa" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku juga bingung dengan itu. Lagi pula saat kita ke apartemennya tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan diperkosa. Malah Yesung yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya" timpal Donghae.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya besok kita dengar penjelasan dari Kibum sendiri" ujar Siwon memberikan solusi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Ketiga namja itu kembali lemas dan melangkah pelan tanpa tujuan di sepanjang koridor apartemen. Setidaknya mereka juga sedikit tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yesung tadi yang mengatakan kalau ia kekasih Kibum. Masak iya yeoja bohai seperti Kibum mau berpacaran dengan Yesung?

'Apa yang kurang dariku, eoh?' batin Siwon bertanya. 'Aku kan tampan, tinggi, six pack, mahasiswa teladan pula. Kenapa Kibum lebih tertarik pada Yesung?' batinnya lagi narsis.

"Hey!"

Seketika ketiga namja itu menoleh ke arah suara yang seperti memanggil mereka. Tiga pasang mata itu menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja mungil di hadapan mereka. Yeoja itu berambut coklat kemerahan, berpipi tirus dan mengenakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh indahnya hingga namja-namja yang melihatnya melupakan kenyataan tubuh mungil si yeoja yang diperkirakan hanya mempunyai tinggi 155 cm itu dan mementingkan lekukan tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Ryeowook-ah?" ucap Siwon bergetar, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

**Untuk yang meminta 4some, maaf ya belum bisa saya wujudkan sepenuhnya. Tapi diatas kan udah ada secuil moment 4some kan? Hehe. :D**

**Dan yang penasaran sama hubungan Yesung dan Kibum udah terjawab kan? :D**

Huaaa~ saya minta maaf karena update telat lagi. Padahal di chapter sebelumnya saya sudah janji untuk meng-update lebih cepat, tapi ternyata…

Yaudahlah, saya mau membalas review yang pengen banget saya bales nih. :D

BummieSBS

Salam kenal ya. Iya, saya seorang SiBum shipper addict, tapi bukan berarti saya nggak suka couple lain. Saya suka couple HaeHyuk dan KyuMin juga kok, crack couple kayak diatas juga saya suka. Tapi saya emang paling tergila-gila sama SiBum.

Oya, saya emang masih newbie dan masih amatir jadi mohon maklum ya jalan ff dan penulisan saya masih berantakan banget. Saya nggak anggap review kamu sebagai bashing kok, tapi sebagai kritik yang membangun. Saya suka review kamu karena membuat saya semangat untuk belajar lebih dalam lagi dalam menulis ff. Semoga saya bisa membuat ff yang lebih bermutu dan nggak lebih sinetron lagi ya. Amin.

Oya, saya berterima kasih banget sama kamu yang udah membuat saya semangat untuk lebih mengembangkan imajinasi saya. Thanks a lot.

Oke, segitu aja. Untuk review lainnya maaf nggak bisa saya balas satu-persatu. Tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih banget pada reviewers sekalian. Love you all. Muaaacchh~

Mind to review?


	5. New Problem

**oOoOoOo**

"Ryeowook-ah?" ucap Siwon bergetar, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Choi Siwon?" tanya yeoja yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Siwon. Sementara Siwon terlihat ketakutan seiring langkah Ryeowook yang semakin mendekat.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Kau mau apa, hah?" Siwon mundur perlahan saat langkah kaki Ryeowook yang ditopang high heels lima belas cm itu semakin maju menghampiri Siwon, membuat Siwon terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"Siwon chagi?"

Heeekk~

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjingkat kaget. Chagi? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Siwon dan yeoja yang baru saja mereka lihat itu?

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Siwon masih berjalan mundur. Ryeowook tak segera menjawab, melainkan tatapan matanya terlihat tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon sayang" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah bersalah yang berubah dalam hitungan detik. Siwon bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Tidak" jawab Siwon singkat. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari jalan aman untuk lari dari yeoja itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan jalan yang tepat, sebuah koridor apartemen di sebelah kanan Ryeowook. "LARIII~!" teriak Siwon segera berlari cepat seraya menarik tangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Chagiyaa~" panggil Ryeowook berteriak menatap kepergian Siwon yang tak sempat ia tahan. Tampak kekecewaan di raut wajahnya, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi terlihat 'menyeramkan' dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi bibir merahnya. "Aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali, Choi Siwon! Bagaimana pun caranya. Ya, bagaimana pun caranya. Hahaha…"

Ctaaarr~

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara petir yang entah datang dari mana.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, NC, OOC, smut, dirty talk, Pervy!WonHaeKyu, Naughty!Bum

Official couple: SiBum

Crack couple: HaeBum, KyuBum slight!YeBum

**oOoOoOo**

**New Problem  
**

**oOoOoOo**

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kantin seperti hari-hari biasa, pagi-pagi dan di tempat yang sama setiap harinya. Pojok kantin memang tempat terbaik bagi ketiga namja ini untuk memulai harinya melihat pemandangan sekitar yang sayang bila dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, namja-namja tampan" sapa Kibum tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga. Sementara ketiga namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kibum yang hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Hari ini Kibum tidak mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasanya menjadi santapan pagi terindah bagi Siwon, Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket tebal dan celana jeans panjang, membuat ketiga namja itu mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

"Silahkan duduk, Kibum-ah" tawar Donghae segera mengambil kursi kantin kosong dan mendahului Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap mempersilahkan Kibum duduk di sampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, dapat dilihat Kyuhyun yang merutuk kesal padanya.

"Terima kasih, oppa" balas Kibum segera duduk dan…

Cup~

"Eh?" Donghae terperangah saat Kibum mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba. Dengan bergetar Donghae menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dari Kibum.

"Aku juga mau" entah Kyuhyun dapat keberanian dari mana atau dia yang sudah tidak tahu malu meminta ciuman juga pada Kibum. Bahkan dengan manjanya, Kyuhyun sengaja memanyunkan bibirnya di hadapan Kibum.

Cup~

"Untuk namja-ku yang evil, ciumanku spesial untukmu, Kyu" ucap Kibum terkekeh setelah mengecup Kyuhyun singkat tepat di bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu-malu layaknya gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan first kiss-nya.

"Aku ju…"

"Oh, ya, kemarin kau bilang kau ingin menjelaskan semua kejadian kemarin?" Donghae menyela ucapan Siwon dengan kejamnya. 'Pasti kuda itu minta cium juga' batin Donghae tersenyum licik.

"Oh, iya. Aku akan menjelaskannya" balas Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap mendekati Siwon untuk mencium namja itu juga. Siwon mulai mengomat-amitkan kata-kata yang diyakini Donghae adalah sumpah serapah untuknya sebagai bukti kekesalannya. Tapi bodo amatlah.

"Pertama, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang sms itu" lanjut Kibum mulai bercerita dan ketiga namja itu pun seketika merapat. "Sebenarnya aku dan Yesung oppa saat ini sedang berpacaran. Dan kemarin adalah hari jadi kami yang ke-seminggu"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tiga hari sebelumnya, aku mengajak Yesung oppa untuk bercinta sebagai perayaan hari jadi kami"

"Mwo?" tiga pasang namja itu membulat mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan. Sebegitu mudahnya si namja freak itu mendapatkan Kibum seutuhnya di hari jadi mereka yang baru berjalan seminggu? Pikir mereka.

'Sial! Beruntung sekali Yesung hyung' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Saat hari H, sesuai persetujuan Yesung oppa dan rencana yang telah kami buat, kami melakukannya. Tepatnya kemarin sore menjelang malam setelah aku pulang dari apartemen Donghae oppa" lanjut Kibum sedikit menunduk. "Namun saat aku sudah membuka semua pakaianku dan mulai membuka pakaian Yesung oppa…"

Gleek~

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Pikiran mereka mulai berkeliaran ke dunia khayal masing-masing, membayangkan kejadian nyata sesuai dengan cerita Kibum. Berfantasi liar seolah kalimat '…membuka semua pakaianku…' yang diucapkan Kibum menjadi nyata dan tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"… aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanku selama ini. Aku…" Kibum menghentikan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan saat melihat ketiga namja di hadapannya menatapnya resah dan terlihat aneh. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran.

Plaak~ plaak~

Kali ini Donghae lah yang lebih dulu menampar kedua sahabatnya itu tanpa menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan ceritamu, Kibum-ah" ujar Donghae tersenyum garing, membiarkan kedua sahabatnya meringis sakit menerima tamparan maut dari tangannya yang ternyata tiga kali lebih keras dari tamparan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang pernah diterimanya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku lanjutkan" Kibum membenarkan posisinya untuk kembali bercerita. "Saat aku membuka celana Yesung oppa, aku terkejut…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Bagaimana penis Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Siwon menoyor kepala Kyuhyun yang tak segan-segan mengeluarkan kata frontal.

"Ternyata tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan selama ini" lanjut Kibum. "Penis Yesung oppa kecil"

Duaaarr~

Sontak Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. Donghae terdiam seketika. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas namun terlihat meremehkan.

"Kalian tahu, panjangnya tak sampai sepuluh cm. Bahkan high heels-ku pun masih lebih tinggi dari penis Yesung oppa" keluh Kibum. Tanpa ragu ia mengucapkan semua itu di hadapan namja secara frontal tanpa sensor.

"Ahihihihi~" Siwon terkikik geli mendengar cerita Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun masih bergumam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Sementara Donghae hanya diam dengan mata membulat.

"Setelah aku melihat 'milik' Yesung oppa, aku berpura-pura ke toilet untuk buang air, padahal sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengulur waktu agar aku tidak jadi bercinta dengan Yesung oppa. Dan beruntungnya ada sebuah panggilan nomor tak diketahui dari ponselku yang sebelumnya sudah kuyakini nomor itu adalah salah satu nomor ponsel kalian" Kibum memulai lagi ceritanya. "Aku me-reject-nya. Namun aku segera mengirim sms itu agar kalian segera ke apartemenku dan menggagalkan semuanya"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk paham dan ber-'oh' ria. Sementara Siwon masih terlihat bingung. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau bilang kau akan diperkosa?" tanyanya.

"Itu agar kalian cepat menghampiriku meskipun akhirnya gagal juga" lirih Kibum menunduk. "Dan seperti yang ku duga, Yesung oppa hanya meraih kenikmatannya sendiri. Sedangkan aku hanya pura-pura mendesah agar dia senang meskipun aku tak mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Tentu saja karena ukuran penisnya yang kecil itu!"

Sementara ketiga namja itu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum. Dan keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka.

"Uh, ternyata mengenakan jaket ini membuatku gerah" tiba-tiba Kibum membuka jaketnya dan menyisakan tubuh seksi itu yang hanya dibalut t-shirt super tipis. Ketiga namja itu menelan ludahnya menyaksikan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka.

"Eumm… aku ingin ke toilet dulu" pamit Siwon buru-buru. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap Siwon terheran-heran. Baru melihat Kibum membuka jaket saja ia sudah 'bangun'?

Kibum hanya memandang punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh. Namun sesekali diintipnya selangkangan Siwon yang ternyata sudah menggembung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae melihat Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ingin ikut Siwon" jawab Kibum tersenyum nakal pada Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan cepat menyusul Siwon.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ummpphh~" desah kecil Kibum saat merasakan lehernya tengah dilumat oleh Siwon. Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitar toilet pria aman tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihat, mereka berdua pun segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Aaahh~" desah Kibum lagi yang kali ini merasakan payudara kirinya diremas gemas oleh Siwon. Posisi duduknya di atas wastafel memang tidak membuatnya nyaman, namun siapa yang peduli jika nafsu sudah menyerang.

"Kita lanjut di dalam saja. Aku takut tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk dan melihat kita" ucap Siwon yang segera menggendong Kibum masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet pria. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Kibum duduk manis di pangkuannya.

"Kau tampan sekali" puji Kibum mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Siwon yang tercetak sempurna. Tangannya bergerilya di sekitar dada bidang Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon membalas perlakuan Kibum dengan meremas kedua bokong seksi yeoja itu. "Buka celanamu, Siwonnie" bisik Kibum menggoda, memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan sayang yang baru saja ia berikan seraya menjilat telinga Siwon dengan seduktif.

Sebelum Siwon membuka celana jeans-nya sendiri, Kibum sudah mendahuluinya dengan membuka kancing dan zipper celana Siwon dengan gerakan cepat. Kibum menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Siwon menatapnya.

"Wonnie, sepertinya milikmu ini sangat besar. Aku mau 'pisang' ini" ucap Kibum menebak-nebak ukuran 'benda' Siwon yang ia ibaratkan seperti pisang. Tangannya mengelus cepat tonjolan besar yang masih tertutup itu. Jari-jari lentiknya menggelitik dua 'bola' di bawah 'pisang' itu yang juga ikut menonjol.

"Uuhh… tentu saja. Kau boleh hisap dan bermain dengan 'pisang'ku sepuasnya. Aaahh~" balas Siwon tak kuasa menahan desahannya merasakan benda keramatnya tak berhenti dimanjakan Kibum. Ia akui tangan Kibum yang mungil ternyata lihai juga dalam hal memanjakan.

"Kau suka susu, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum seduktif setelah membuka t-shirt-nya dan menampilkan kedua dada besarnya yang terbalut bra. Diremasnya kedua payudaranya sendiri untuk memancing Siwon. Sementara Siwon langsung terkesima saat melihat kedua benda besar itu berada sangat dekat di hadapannya.

"Besar sekali" gumam Siwon kagum. "Tentu aku mau" diraupnya payudara kanan Kibum dan mengeluarkannya tanpa melepaskan bra merah itu. Jari telunjuk Siwon menyentuh putingnya perlahan dan kemudian bergerak, lalu ibu jarinya ikut andil. Kini kedua jari itu tengah menjepit puting Kibum yang sudah mencuat keras, membuat si pemilik mendesah kencang akan sensasi nikmat dan geli yang dirasakannya.

"Aaahhh… geli. Hisap, Wonnieehh~" pinta Kibum segera melesakkan kepala Siwon ke dalam belahan payudaranya. Detik berikutnya, Siwon membawa bibir tipisnya ke puting Kibum lalu menghisapnya layaknya bayi. Lidah Siwon dengan lincah memutari benda kecil itu dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya.

"Aahh… aaahh… uhh~" desah Kibum makin kencang. Bahkan kini tidak segan ia menggesekkan kewanitaannya pada gembungan celana Siwon. "Siwonnie, masukkan… aaahhh… ahh~" racau Kibum semakin brutal menggesekkan intim mereka berdua.

"Masukkan apa? 'Pisang'ku, heum?" tanya Siwon setelah melepaskan kulumannya. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus memperlihatkan dulu apa yang ada di dalam sini" tiba-tiba Siwon menepuk pelan selangkangan Kibum yang membuat yeoja itu terkejut. Namun senyum nakal segera terukir di bibirnya.

"Silahkan. Namun setelah itu kau masukkan, ya" rajuk Kibum dengan wajah dibuat memelas. Lalu dituntunnya tangan Siwon membelai kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup lengkap.

Melihat bibir merah alami Kibum yang tersaji di hadapannya, tidak mau Siwon anggurkan begitu saja. Diciumnya bibir Kibum dalam-dalam dan dibalas lumatan oleh yeoja seksi itu. Lidah Siwon mulai menjilat permukaan bibir kenyal Kibum, mencoba membuka belah bibir itu untuk segera ia masuki. Namun sepertinya butuh perlawanan berat. Kibum tidak mengizinkan lidah Siwon untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya, melainkan lidahnya menahan lidah Siwon dan mencoba mengajaknya berperang.

"Eummpphh… nggh~" erang Siwon dengan lidah yang terjulur untuk melawan lidah Kibum. Saling membelit dan saling mendorong, mencoba menunjukkan siapa yang lebih kuat dan akan menguasai.

"Aaaahh… uuhh~" desah Kibum saat lidah Siwon berhasil memasuki mulutnya dan mengeksplorasi seluruh isinya. Di sisi lain, Kibum juga merasakan celana jeans dan underwear-nya yang sudah terbuka dan merosot turun oleh tarikan tangan Siwon. "Uuhh… ka-kau juga harus melepaskan celanamu!" paksa Kibum setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menarik turun celana panjang Siwon dengan tidak sabar.

Siwon mengerling nakal melihat Kibum yang terlihat terburu-buru melepaskan celananya. Tanpa disuruh, ia pun juga membuka baju lengan panjangnya hingga memperlihatkan perut berotot kotak-kotak yang dimilikinya.

"Wow!" pekik Kibum mendesah kagum ketika melihat pemandangan seksi di hadapannya. Bentuk tubuh Siwon yang kecoklatan dan proporsional membuat Kibum semakin bernafsu. Kibum turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan menjilati perutnya lalu jilatannya semakin turun, turun, dan…

"Aaakkhh~!" Siwon mengerang kencang saat Kibum dengan jahil mencubit ujung penisnya yang masih tertutup underwear. Lalu diturunkannya kain penutup tubuh Siwon satu-satunya itu ke bawah, menyisakan tatapan Kibum yang takjub melihat benda besar di hadapannya.

Kibum memandang penis kemerahan Siwon agak lama karena benda itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terus mengaguminya. Dapat Kibum perkirakan panjangnya mencapai delapan belas cm dengan dihiasi kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan sperma awal. Diusapnya benda yang sudah menegang maksimal itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku ingin langsung saja. Masukkan benda besar ini, Wonnie" ujar Kibum menoel ujung penis Siwon dan kembali duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti jika ini sudah masuk, okay? Karena kau akan rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya benda ini menghajar habis lubangmu" ujar Siwon mulai frontal. Kibum tersenyum nakal sebagai balasan. Dilebarkannya kaki jenjangnya untuk membuka kewanitaannya lebih lebar. Inisiatif, Kibum menggenggam penis Siwon dan mengocoknya sebentar lalu diarahkannya ke vaginanya sendiri.

"Oohh… aah~" erang Kibum saat menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membawa benda panjang itu memasuki vaginanya.

"Aaash… sempit" Siwon mendesis saat kejantannya mulai terasa terjepit. Matanya menatap Kibum yang terlihat sedikit meringis sakit. Dan matanya beralih pada penisnya yang ternyata dialiri oleh cairan berwarna merah.

Darah

'Kibum masih perawan?' tanya Siwon terheran-heran dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Kibum yang ia anggap sebagai naughty girl ini ternyata masih virgin? Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita Hangeng yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya dan juga Yesung yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya kini? Bukankah kedua namja itu yang sudah lebih dulu bercinta dengan Kibum sebelum dirinya? Dan lagi, jika Kibum belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun, bagaimana bisa Kibum sudah sangat lihai dan mahir dalam memanjakan namja? Tapi kenapa sekarang yang ada Kibum malah masih perawan? Aisshh!

"Aaahh… apa yang kau pikirkan? Ikutlah bergerak" pinta Kibum manja sambil tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Siwon segera tersadar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan batinnya dan segera melaksanakan apa yang Kibum pinta. Diangkatnya pinggulnya ke atas hingga membuat penisnya semakin menancap dalam.

"Uuhh… sempit sekali, Kibummieehh~ penisku terasa hangat. Aaahh~" ucap Siwon mulai merasakan kenikmatan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggang ramping Kibum untuk membantunya naik turun dalam posisi woman on top ini. Tidak dipedulikan pikirannya yang tadi sempat heran dengan darah yang ia yakini sebagai darah keperawanan Kibum.

"Aaahhh… ooh… ooh… Siwonnie, nikmat sekali. Milikmu terasa mengaduk-aduk lubangku, Wonniieeeh~ Aaaahhh~" racau Kibum yang semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, membuat penis Siwon terlihat keluar masuk vaginanya hingga mulai terdengar suara decakan yang berasal dari gesekkan kedua kelamin itu. Suara khas decakan basah yang terdengar dalam bilik toilet itu menambah gairah dan nafsu bagi keduanya.

"Ngghh… yess… terus, Bummie. Aaahh~" Siwon pun ikut meracau merasakan nikmatnya. "Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat! Ohh… Kibum-aahh~ hangat sekali di dalam" pinta Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mendongak ke langit-langit toilet.

"Aaahhh… aahh… Wonnieeehh~ oohh… fuck me hard! Aaahh… aahh~" jerit Kibum keras. Tubuhnya semakin cepat bergerak, membuat Siwon mau tak mau ikut mendesah kencang. Tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang masuk toilet tersebut dan mendengar desahan seksinya.

"Bummiehh~ eungghh… aahhh… aku akan keluar. Aaakkhh… fuck!" ujar Siwon tak tahan. Butir-butir keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat dan pijatan dari vagina Kibum yang sempit dan berkedut. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya pun mulai terasa panas.

"Yeesss… keluarkan semuanya padaku, Wonnie. Aaahhh… keluarkan semua spermamu ke dalam vaginaku. Aaahh… oohh~" pinta Kibum seduktif. Tubuhnya terus bergerak untuk mengundang sperma Siwon keluar dan membasahi seluruh liangnya. Di wajahnya yang putih kini sudah terdapat semburat merah di pipi tembamnya. Kibum yang bergerak semakin cepat juga tak tahan dengan sensasi penis Siwon yang menusuk titik sensitif terdalamnya sedari tadi. Puncak kenikmatan tengah melanda mereka berdua saat ini.

"Aaakkhh… rasakan ini, Bummie! Oohh… Shit! Aaakkh… AAARRGGHHH~" Siwon menggeram saat sperma yang sedari tadi ia tahan tak dapat lagi tertampung. Cairan putih itu menyemprot dinding vagina Kibum hingga mencapai rahimnya dengan jumlah banyak hingga Kibum merasakan perutnya terasa penuh.

"Ooohh… nikmat sekali. Aaahh… Wonnie, aku keluar. Aaahh… ohhh… WONNIEEHH~" jerit Kibum dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Siwon menahan tubuh Kibum yang sedang dilanda orgasme itu dengan pelukan erat. Dikecupnya bibir Kibum singkat dan diusapnya rambut hitam Kibum dengan sayang.

Siwon dan Kibum berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah aktivitas panas mereka. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan kelamin mereka, Kibum menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada tegap Siwon dan melepas lelah disana. Kibum berkeringat membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi di mata Siwon. Tanpa ragu dikecupnya lagi bibir Kibum dan sedikit menghisap bagian bibir bawahnya.

"Kibummie, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini denganku?" tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

Kibum tak menjawab. Matanya hanya menatap Siwon lelah, mencoba meminta pengertian Siwon untuk mengizinkannya istirahat sebentar melalui tatapan matanya.

"Oke, aku mengerti" ucap Siwon dan kembali mengelus sayang helai demi helai rambut Kibum yang basah oleh keringat. Mereka sadar posisi mereka saat ini masih di toilet-tepatnya di atas kloset-namun salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang ingin beranjak dari sana. Mata Siwon menatap tumpukan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Kibum yang berserakan di lantai toilet. "Maaf, Kibummie, aku ingin mengenakan pakaianku dulu" ucap Siwon beranjak dari kloset itu setelah Kibum memberinya akses. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum juga ikut mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Siwonnie?" panggil Kibum lirih, membuat Siwon segera menatapnya. "Kau memuaskan"

"E-eh?"

**oOoOoOo**

"Sial! Enak sekali Siwon menikmati Kibum sendirian tanpa mengajakku" gumam Donghae kesal meratapi nasibnya yang ternyata kalah lagi oleh Siwon. Ditatapnya sendu cairan putih di tangannya yang baru saja ia keluarkan. "Kyu, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak seraya mengetuk kasar dinding bilik toilet di sebelah kanannya.

"Aaahh… belum, Hae. Se-sebentar lagi. AAAHHH~!" jawab Kyuhyun disertai desahan panjang yang sudah Donghae mengerti maksudnya.

"Cepat bersihkan spermamu, Kyu. Dan kita temui Siwon sekarang" ujar Donghae yang keluar dari bilik toilet setelah membersihkan semua 'hasil' dari kegiatan solonya.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau kita tadi mengintip dan menguping mereka di bilik toilet sebelah?" tanya Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Yang penting setelah Siwon, aku yang akan menikmati Kibum selanjutnya" jawab Donghae yakin.

"Tidak. Aku lebih dulu" protes Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan selanjutnya terjadilah perebutan giliran antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

**oOoOoOo**

Siwon dan Kibum kini tengah duduk kembali di kantin di tempat seperti biasa. Bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Entah kenapa kegiatan di toilet tadi membuat mereka menjadi lebih canggung. Padahal tadi saat melakukannya, mereka tak malu-malu mendesah, menjerit, hingga melakukan dirty talk. Namun mengapa sekarang keduanya jadi terlihat begitu canggung?

"Kibummie?" panggil Siwon dengan nama panggilan sayangnya. Kibum menoleh kepada Siwon. "Aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi" lanjutnya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Itu. Eungg… mengapa kau mau melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Kibum singkat dan terlihat kaku.

Siwon hanya mengangguk meskipun di dalam hatinya ia begitu heran dengan jawaban Kibum. Ditambah lagi Siwon mengingat saat ia melihat darah dari kewanitaan Kibum saat bercinta di toilet tadi. Beribu pertanyaan membayang di pikirannya sekarang. Ingin rasanya Siwon bertanya pada Kibum tentang semua kejadian di toilet tadi. Namun sepertinya tidak hari ini karena ia tak ingin membebani Kibum dengan pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan menyulitkan Kibum untuk menjawabnya.

"Siwonnie?" panggil Kibum kali ini. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Kibum meminta izin dengan wajah sedih. Siwon menatap bingung dengan ekspresi yeoja itu yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tentu" jawab Siwon yang segera memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum pun tersenyum senang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

**oOoOoOo**

"Shit! Siapa yeoja itu?" seorang yeoja mungil dengan wajah tirus bergumam kesal di balik etalase sebuah stand di kantin ketika melihat pemandangan seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berpelukan erat. Matanya menatap tajam yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya itu tengah memeluk namja yang sangat ia cintai. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambil Siwon chagi dariku! Dasar yeoja jalang!" umpat yeoja itu dengan senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

Sebenernya saya agak sedikit kecewa dengan review yang sedikit di chapter sebelumnya. Apa ff ini ngebosenin jadi semakin kurang peminatnya ya? Saya bukan mengharapkan review banyak, tapi saya cuma heran aja dengan readers lama yang gak review lagi ff ini. Malah dari review chapter kemarin kebanyakan yang review itu dari readers baru.

Waktu saya lihat review di prolog tuh cukup banyak, tapi semakin nambah chapter, ternyata semakin sedikit review-nya.

Saya gak maksa minta review kok. Ini cuma keluh kesah saya aja tentang review ff ini. Tapi setidaknya saya juga ingin tahu pendapat readers tentang ff ini dan bagaimana kelanjutannya melalui review. :)

Tapi saya banyak berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah review dan mengikuti ff ini dari prolog hingga sekarang. Meskipun saya minta maaf nggak bisa balas satu persatu.

Ya saya mau balas dua review yang paling saya ingin balas.

**BummieSBS**

Oke, mungkin saya yang salah mengartikan review kamu. Ya sebenernya chapter-chapter awal ff ini memang saya fokuskan dulu di NC-nya nanti di beberapa chapter berikutnya mulai muncul konflik yang di chapter ini udah mulai terlihat. Saya minta maaf kalau ff ini emang gak punya story dan lebih banyak menonjolkan NC-nya saja. Tapi saya berterima kasih banyak atas review kamu yang membuat saya lebih semangat lagi untuk nulis ff. Saya jadi lebih mengetahui dimana kekurangan ff ini. Sekali lagi maafkan saya dan terima kasih atas masukan dan kritiknya.

**Sibum shipp**

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banget untuk semangatnya. Sebenarnya saya nggak begitu terganggu dengan review dari BummieSBS karena saya yang salah mengartikan maksud dari reviewnya. Jika tidak ada masalah yang berarti, saya akan bertahan di fandom Screenplays ini karena bisa dibilang saya udah jatuh cinta sama fandom ini meskipun saya baru newbie author, namun sebenarnya saya udah cukup lama menjadi reader dalam fandom ini sebelum akhirnya saya membuat account dalam ffn dan memutuskan untuk menjadi author dalam fandom Screenplays. Kita sebagai SBS tentunya gak mau ada permusuhan sesama SBS kan? Lebih baik kita lestarikan(?) ff SiBum yang sudah mulai langka ini. Terima kasih atas review kamu ya. Saya jadi lebih semangat.

Oke, untuk semua review yang sudah saya baca maaf saya nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Mind to review?


End file.
